Angel Wings
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: The Winchester boys were important hunters to the world. They were raised into this, and they will go down fighting. When they meet three girls who seem to be trouble they let them into their group. Another fallen angel, a queen from hell, a mysterious hunter. How else should the world end?
1. Chapter 1: One Rule

p data-p-id="c67b425d8739aded271808e69978b43f"You see, angel wings have always been a tricky thing.../p  
p data-p-id="be3a6ed461b4ec7205451a309ebe70cd"Black, grey, white, silver. They can be like stars that shine, black as midnight or white as light. Soft, satin, fragile, torn./p  
p data-p-id="1c64cf3a0381b2a2f12b9f5a5c80d1b8"Every feather, it's own frill. It's own pattern , it's own tears, endings, texture, piece of the puzzle. Story./p  
p data-p-id="1e224c2aeb660d82023dc71bcfe6d467"Together they form a beautiful picture, they stretch, they burn, they tear, freeze, slash, fall, die and fly./p  
p data-p-id="d023cda825f5281bce687ec8e3104727"Every angel, a soldier or a protector. Every set of wings, a story, a pass, a token of God's soldier./p  
p data-p-id="26852955ba4cf2282320777f54b147a2"Every pair of eyes, different then the next. Blue, green, brown, hazel, golden./p  
p data-p-id="877ac0ed9061d94f4ff14a4a6d23ff48"Every smile plastered, for the angels do not know of fear. They do not know of love, or of hope. For each angel, stripped of emotion for it is a powerful thing. Those who are different, those who do get it. They feel, they love, they cry, they wish. Those angels are different, and unaccepted./p  
p data-p-id="e78baf3c5f4de17d02330794dbf304f7"You're born as an angel who guards a human, or who serves the word of God. Those who serve are given wings, black as night and magnificent as creation. They are sent on an eternity. Those who are born to guard, wings white as snow, pure as light. You are choosen, your life is already fate./p  
p data-p-id="c5c187163f2ba9d59386f02e6ea0674d"You have one job : Be a good daughter or son./p  
p data-p-id="cb29da961ba795ae1ca9b7cbfc3c418e"No wings should be different. Black or white, because angels should only feel that way. No plain, nor pleasure emno shades of grey./em/p  
p data-p-id="6735abac3216c17523c93b615cde2fca"No color./p  
p data-p-id="7f5fd1a6e4d069e264e3c5417ea07b99"And so our story begins, February 17 1985. On a sunday night, a little girl was delivered in the hospital./p  
p data-p-id="615e06854c597698a8f6981e6e293530"She lay in her place, 11:34 am. Tests being ran. For he stood in front of her, an angel of the Lord./p  
p data-p-id="96bfbba13c787b0dec744692bf4d54b6""Emilia Jane Rose," His voice rough and gravely, his eyes as blue as the sky above. Hair a dark messy brown almost a coal black, falling down. Although he was the Angel of Thursday, here he was. Jimmy Novak, a borrowed body. Just another vessel in this long line of life./p  
p data-p-id="50273ada130c7bc071c3c9f0d6348bbc"On a ordinary sunday night, Castiel stood on earth. He stood over the child, watching her with interest./p  
p data-p-id="a9036d4d37bc18b8ff163a42a2250397"Dean. He was supposed to be watching the boy, but she needed protecting. His hand slowly reached out, above her forehead./p  
p data-p-id="4c0cd6e718a4e783e6ff67089778e14e"That spark of rebelliousness - it was always there, since the day the angel tried to save the world. But it would not be allowed, as to take this girl./p  
p data-p-id="2b9a32b34cc18fd79d6dc9f891909e12"That rebelliousness, they caged it. The Winchesters, they broke it. A hand grabbed his wrist, his eyes blue as the raging oceans, his brown hair groomed back neatly. "Castiel, I'm not one to go against your wishes but you must think of the consequences."/p  
p data-p-id="d4cdb44c67df1c7f4d1a2b307c9d3fc6"The angel looked at Emilia's protector, "The girl with the different wings. They want her for power, you know this."/p  
p data-p-id="e4e286ca9060480c6080cdda4a2d31b3""I dont want this to end in blood, Castiel."/p  
p data-p-id="a2f7da33deff28ec0af8cc4418849a94""Then you must let me protect the child. They will take her if I don't hide her,"/p  
p data-p-id="27a1601d8d56ef5927b1703ab64574be""They could kill you."/p  
p data-p-id="95f07d0501b4a382c58e688d4a4e5081""The moonlight will only stay for so long. I need your help, you're her guardian angel."/p  
p data-p-id="701a984eda83e73e63c03b50f946702d""I can't"/p  
p data-p-id="24cb0b0ac62b41edd8d0a9f9dfc9504c""You were made to protect,"/p  
p data-p-id="f283dfa8d58a9cdec1fb949a57369e53""I...I'll help."/p  
p data-p-id="a50c0e85af4a36e62e0db3d3675b5962"And so, Castiel took the girl. He placed a field of energy around her, removing the signals she had to the angel word. He handed her guardian angel a shining silver gun, a beautiful jay blue feather carved on each side. The bullets were made to kill./p  
p data-p-id="9d257e23f70793a7b6193b93e22cf36c""Drew the proctor of The Pure Key. Your job is one that will end many lives - and bring new ones."/p  
p data-p-id="18c4c1ed9b6b10f4944fec5a80b50ff2"Castiel looked at the girl in a funny way. He seemed to know something about Drew and her fate. He turned back to Drew, "For a gun, you need a bullet. For a lock, you need a key. To a cage, you need three. The stakes are high, but you have one job..."/p  
p data-p-id="b3951fd3e27310d7399c994bc2035276""Be a good son," Drew said simply, because that was always the answer. It should never had changed./p  
p data-p-id="fb97c1afafb26307165f22e226588d57""No, you have one job..."/p  
p data-p-id="5ba03ca93ee6ba1792f2c2c0af35e11e""Castiel?"/p  
p data-p-id="590d0681132fc73c123f8efce0689d7a""Hmm?"/p  
p data-p-id="f805f5e8d49e352c3bb99fe61a5d250d""The girl. strongDo not abandon your destiny.../strong"/p  
p data-p-id="3493bda894cde6aa5ed3656d52f1dff4""strongFor fate is bendable, not breakable./strong"/p  
p data-p-id="5fe0f5324946d5582b89e2409a6a399c"Castiel looked down at the sleeping child, "Happy birthday."/p  
p data-p-id="2d6f008449dbf11605cf83a4eaaee709"And he was gone with a flutter of wings. Drew placed his hand on her head, and beautiful long white figures flew out from her, ending in a beautiful bright teal, some splotehces of it gleaming in her feathers, the tips of each feather dipped with the purest of gold. The magnificent long feathers built out the thing that was different./p  
p data-p-id="5eaf726e3a5dc04b7eb1bbca88c98897"emAngel wings./em/p 


	2. Chapter 2: Two Shades

The rain was pouring down cold and hard, covering the road as cars tried to drive by. Loud honks of horns, people yelling, dogs barking.

A crazy little town, for the normalist of people. Splashing people that ran whistling as a boy ran down the street, a day that changed his life.

Light brunette hair, which would have gleaned blonde if there was any sun light. His emerald eyes sorting out a path as he darted around colorful umbrellas.

April 16. Our second key was born. Not that angels were celebrating our demons were cheering. two shades, remember?

"Hey Dean," A pretty, young girl called out from a dark red door. Dean smiled at her, "Sorry Liz, Dad said I gotta be home quick." The Winchester boy had moved in to town for a few weeks, and she kinda like him. She sighed, her body was leaning against the door frame.

The loud pitter of his feet running against the sidewalk, waving to her. She grinned back. He'd grow up like a human at least, she thought. Won't have to be a hunter - feel so much pain. Damn, was she wrong. She closed the door, before walking back to the kitchen.

Her mom had given birth to her younger sister that day. She couldn't wait to meet her - a little girl who would follow her around and boast to her friends on how her older sister was awesome -

-xox-

Hailey Marie Amberstone. Her little sister's eyes were a hazel, lips a dark pastel, cooing in her nursery.

A figure appeared in front of Hailey's crib. Elizabeth jumped back, quickly running to grab a gun. She walked back to the room, shooting at the figure. But in a flash, the red robe was gone, monster no where to be seen. An Angel appeared, hair messy and eyes blue as- oh yes, Castiel. Elizabeth pointed the gun at him. "She was here wasn't she?" Castiel sighed, looking down the baby.

Demon blood on her lip, Hailey licking it off. "Who are you!" Elizabeth demanded, eyes narrowing. " Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Elizabeth gasped, the gun falling to the floor causing a squeak on the boards. A light flickered behind her. "Liz, honey? " It was a gruff slurred voice. One that Liz never appreciated. Dad. Castiel opened his mouth, as to speak but instead there was a loud groan. Elizabeth's eyes widened and Hailey started to cry. Her father lay, dead on the floor. A hand grabbed Elizabeth's arm, a bloody hand. The girl in the cape.

Dean burst the door open, but it was too late. Liz chuckled, her voice filled with sorrow, "I'm sorry Dean." He was sorry. A tear slid down Liz's cheek and she was gone. Dean wailed, that was the girl. The girl he hadn't been able to safe. Never even looking back, to the baby in the crib.

There was a scream, shrill and scared. Mrs. Amberstone, "Elizabeth! Hailey!" She ran into the nursery grabbing her baby and pulling her in to her arms.

She pulled out her emergency money. Demons. She couldn't forget this, but like hell she'd raise Hailey as a hunter. She packed clothes, and set the baby in a basket.

Avoiding blood as she walked over her husband's dead body, tears streaming down her face. At Least she had Hailey. her baby was safe.

And outside, she walked. The rain hadn't stopped, but had become heavier. The world was coming down around her, but she continued walking. Hushing her darling.

-xox-

Eyes fluttered open, her baby crying as the sun rose. Clare looked down at Hailey, and scrambled up from the dirt. Another day of running.

Hours past until a silver car pulled up by her, leaning against a tree panting from the run. A blonde lady, wavy hair dropping at her shoulders and eyes showing sorry.

"You need a ride?"

"Thank you! Please, just to anywhere away from here."

Dawn smiled pity showing from her face, "The baby, bad break up?"

"Something like that," Clare slipped into the car, laying Hailey down on the seat.

"I'm Dawn... Dawn Ross."

"Clare Amberstone,"

The baby gurgled, and blinked. She didn't know it, but her wings. The were grey, in a powdery color. Ember tied into them, and she blinked.

Dawn blinked and she could have sworn she heard a voice ...

"Two Shades..."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Blink

Clare sat at a wooden table, sipping coffee. Her daughter was a few months old, and Dawn had let them stay in her apartment.

Brain, Dawn's husband, was cooking breakfast. Dawn walked into the room with a smile, "Morning,"

Her and her husband exchanged a kiss, before Dawn sat down in front of Clare.

"I found a place to live," Clare said a smile on her lips. Dawn smirked, "You gonna clear out a vamp house?"

She sighed, taking a bite of her waffle, "That's great Clare."

-xox-

Castiel loomed over her, the third key. Her sea green eyes staring at him, face pursed in confusion.

"I'm Castiel." He whispered.

"Cassie!" She giggled, aiming her hands out to grab his hair. He laughed, "Cassie, yes."

He placed his hand on her forehead, and her eyes turned completely blue.

"No angel will find you. If you're in trouble I want you to call me, can you do that?"

"An-an...ang," She tried to pronounce the word.

1 month old. Born on July 17. "Angel," He said again.

"Ang...angy?"

Castiel laughed, "Cassie the angy, yeah that's right Delanie."

"Who are you!" An angry female voice yelled, a demon blade held up to his chin. Mrs. Ross.

"Excuse me, this must seem bad. I'm Castiel, I'm not here to hurt you,"

The woman relaxed slightly, but refused to remove the knife.

"Why are you here?"

"Just taking a GPS off your daughter, thank me later. And protect her, Ma'm."

The woman stiffened, but drew the knife away. Castiel sighed, and took a step away from the child.

"Dawn, you should know the schools are looking for a teacher, and you are one of the best."

"Teaching wizardry? That'd be raising hell, magic is abused."

"You speak from experience."

Dawn stiffened, her jaw clenching. _How much did the _angel_ know?_

"Goodnight Mrs. Ross" And he was gone with a flutter of wings.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye love, Hello Friend

I Fell In Love With An Angel

...and now I have to pay the price

Emilias eyes fluttered open, a soft smileh pouring on to her face.

She was greeted by dark chocolate eyes staring into hers, and two strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Hello sweetheart," He pressed his toned soft lips against her wet red ones, letting sparks fly.

"Its been a year," He whispers sadly, brushing her thick dark hair away.

"And I'm sorry I have to leave, " She tries to respond and hold back the tears.

"Five hours baby, till you catch your flight."

He pulled her up, into his arms. He let her back lay against his chest, skin marked from the previous night.

"Hudson, bath?" Emilia mummered, and stood up with him. He was two inches taller, a tan hand running through his shaggy dark hair. A content habit he did when he was nervous.

She leaned over the side of the tub, turning the water on warm. She slowly traced her finger in circles, making sure the water was perfect, unconsciously moving her hips along.

Hudson chuckled as his arms wrapped around her neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Forever?"

She blinked at him, "Forever."

And they both just looked at each other, a silent agreement that its okay if they'd break the promise.

-xox-

Loud music poured through her ears.

Rocking out to Livin on A Prayer, as she drove down the road.

She pulled up to an apartment, that looked fermiliar and held a crumbled paper to her face.

Apartment 3A.

Pulling her boots on, and her jacket over her she slid out of the Catillac. She pulled out a silver knife.

Emilia opened the door window, sliding herself inside. The room was to dark to see, but there was a slight outline of a TV set, a couch and some chairs.

There was a soft mewl from a figure on the couch. She glanced over, a smile spread on her lips. Linus.

The cat jumped of the couch, his slender form glistening through the moonlight.

He rubbed his cheek against her ankle.

She bent down to pet him, "Hey rusty boy,'

He let out a low rumbling purr, and she giggled in amusement.

Emilia stood back up, walking towards the white door. She reached out her hand to twist the knob when there was a footsep behind her.

She spun around, the dagger dangerously close to the shorter girls neck.

"Hello Hawey Bear," Emilia chuckled, placing the knife at her side.

Hailey grinned, "Emilia!"

And turned the light on. The two girls stepped up into a hug.

The girl had dark megenta lips, shoulder length chocolate hair with carmal streaked highlights, welcoming grey eyes and hundreds of freckles masked against her check bones and nose.

"Hailey," Emilia nodded.

Hailey slumped, "If your here that means

..."

Emilia sighed, knowing this sucked for her friend.

"Well sort of... the case isn't in town. But its important."

Hailey blinked, and there was a new gruff voice. "Hail, what's going on?"

The boy was slumping, still slightly asleep as he stumbled into the room. His dusty blonde hair falling all over his face.

Emilia gasped, a vicous glint in her eyes as she smirked, leaning against the door.

"Can this be? Michael!"

He groaned, "Did you break into our house?"

Emilia chuckled, crossing her arms. Michael rolled his eyes, "I know I'm not suppose to bring up your job."

He blinked his hazel green eyes, waiting for her to stop him. But for once she didn't.

"But are you taking Hailey?'

Emilia titled her head and closed her eyes.

" Maybe. "

She looked towards her friend, "Delanies got a lead on The Girl,"

Hailey's eyes widened, her jaw clenching.

This was something she couldn't miss.


	5. Chapter 5: Bright Skies and Blue Eyes

**Bright Skies and Blue Eyes**

**Please R,R, and R**

**-xox-**

As the light shifted into his vision, hazel eyes fluttered open. He noticed his brother grabbing something from the fridge, but ignored it as he noticed something warm and fuzzy cuddled up in his arms.

His gaze looked down to find a dog curled up. It let out a soft grunt, pushing its head against him.

"Dean?" He called out worried - as there was a strange dog in his bed.

It was a blah dog with blah vinalla fur and small blahs and the other side chocolate brown. Eyes a pretty blah.

Dean popped his head into the room, "What's got you pant-oh."

He blinked in surprise. "Dog."

Sam gave him a pointed look, motioning to it, "Well?'

"No idea," He said bluntly, blinking at the dog again.

"Junior?" He whispered the name, and the dog stood up by his side, head held tall like a loin.

_Dean gasped, his hand clutching against his heart as Elizabeth vanished._  
_He spun on his heel running down the door, tears streaming across his face._

_He stumbled over his feet, crashing into the ground. Pain seared through his legs, as his knees scrapped against the pavement._

_"Dammit! I could have saved her,"_

_There was a small whimper from something not far off, and he looked up through his teary eyes. There was a small dog._

_I don't like dogs, he thought bitterly._  
_He tried to push himself up, miserably failing as he plummeted into the muddy grass._

_A taller dark mutt pushed himself under Deans arm, helping him stand. He smiled softly, rubbing tears from hide eyes._

_"What are you Superdog?" _  
_The dog barked, but dropped down on his hind legs._

_The pup, with the brown and vanilla fur licked at his ankle, whining until Dean pet it._  
The dog brushed itself into Deans hand.

_"Excuse me, that's my dog." boy called, crossing his arms and pouting. He was Sam's age, no doubt about it_

_Dean patted it's head giving the boy a look. He stood up, brushing the dirt and blood from his pants. The dog barked happily, before jotted off to it's owner._

"Dean!" Sam called, trying to get his brother out of the trance.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah." He shook his head, pressing his hand against it.

"Junior?" Sam said, that tone crossing into his voice. The one that demanded answers.

"I have spent years keeping this from you, because` it's chick-flicky Sam. Doesn't matter," Dean huffed, resisting the erdge to pet the dog. He glanced over to the door of the motel, which had been pushed open so Dean could run back and forth.

"Junior!" There was an unhappy call alerting the dog who jumped up.  
"Junior get your ass in here before I put a leash on you," The girl huffed annoyed, though Dean could detect the amusement in her voice.

Junior barked, titling his head in a annoyed manner - you could say.

Dean chuckled, Sam pushing himself out of the bed. "Junior I know we're playing hide and seek but come on!"

The dog howled, wagging his tail happily as he seemed to annoy the girl. "I'm going to send Rascal out to find you," Another higher voice called, making Sam look up.

"I suppose we should return the dog," Dean said smirking slightly as he looked up.

"Junior!" The first girl grunted, and the dog jumped to the front of the door. The girl, a tall brunette, hair reaching her waist, dark brown eyes, pastel lips, ran up to the dog. She crouched down in front of it, petting it and coaxing, 'Good boy.'

She offered a pity smiled to Dean, "Sorry he's to loving. Doesn't understand that he can't go hoping into apartments." She glared and the dog, who whimpered and sank to the ground.

"Oh good you found him," A shorter girl, calm grey eyes, shoulder length hair, and freckles against her face.

"Holy hunk," She muttered as her eyes meet with the two guys, "And two of them? score."

Emilia rolled her eyes, Two? O-oh" Her voice hitched at the sight of Sam.

Sam blushed, but din't notice himself as he nodded to her. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a dull green shirt.

Emilia scopped her mutt up, pressing him against her chest. She nodded back, "Rose. Emilia Rose," She rolled her R in a taunting way, which had Hailey chuckling. "Sam. Winchester," He moved his hand out to shake hers. She tilted her head to the side, a blush crossing her face as she took his hand.

"Okay break it up," Dean huffed, and nodded towards the dog. "Any chance you have a snotty older brother who happened to own that dog?"

"Oh yeah, Dylan." She ruffled the dogs head, "Yeah, daddy. She cooed to the dog who seemed excited at his name.

"But auntie Emma is taking care of you right now. You love me more, right?"

The dog whined, licking her face and sending the girl to stick out out her tongue in disgust.

"Yeah, so that's Auntie Emma, I'm Hailey. Amberstone. Single by the way,"

Dean smirked, "Dean. Single and out of your league."

"Burn," Emilia chuckled before setting the dog back down, "Hailey we need to get going, Lanie's going to kill us for staying so long.

"Oh she'll forgive us if we wrap up the hot guy."

Emilia laughed, shaking her head. Hailey grinned, turning to follow her friend. As Emilia took another step, music blared from her phone.

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, It's not a good look gain some self control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh wont you stay with me? _

_'Cause your all I need_

Sam looked up tentatively, and some shade of disappointment crossed his gaze. She pulled the phone to her ear, "Hey boo. Yes were coming."

She looked towards Sam and Dean, 'No we did not cross any insanely hot guys,"

"Liar!" Her friend whined, who happened to be turning the corner. Her hair draped to her shoulders as she blinked at him. Her eyes were teal and excited.

Dean leaned back against the counter _fucking blue eyes._


	6. Chapter 6: Umbrella

"Delanie yawned, pulling her arms up to stretch. She sighed, throwing her blankets to the edge of her motel bed.

Hailey was still asleep, wrapped in her own blankets. Delanie slipped out of the bed, shuffling to the kitchen table.

Her eyes flickered to the couch Emilia had been sleeping on, empty. She quickly pressed in the numbers of her friend, waiting for the phone to pick up. No answer.

She quickly turned to ask Hailey if she'd seen Emilia but the door flew open.  
Her friend had a fancy golden phone held to her ear with a pink bow on the matching gold case.  
"Delanie blinked in confusion, she parted her mouth to ask about the new phone but Emilia was talking.

"Yeah, I'm home and alive. I'll call you later... Mhm. Yeah yeah, love you. Bye,"  
She shoved the phone in her pocket and looked up to Delanie, "Hey just ran out to grab a drink." She tilted the mocha towards the mocha.

"Yeah, okay." Delanie muttered, deciding not to press questions.

Emilia took a sip, her eyes gliding to the pale girl still asleep. "Are we going out soon?"

Delanie motioned to herself, "I have to get a shower. And put on a powersuit..."

She pointed to her friend, "You should probably change from that red dress,  
Emilia groaned, before making her way to her suit case. "Recap the case?"

"Two guys were mauled. Found at Flame Acres, an apartment building. Each suspect has been interviewed by police and there is a line between the men."

"Werewolf? And the line,"  
"I believe so. Each works for Cassie Harquebusier, dated Lindsay Monique and purchased something from Aveto's last week."  
"Aveto's, huh. I swear I've heard that name before,"  
Delanie shrugged, "We can start there then."

**-xox-**

Emilia walked forward, flashing her badge to the cashier. "Second pair of Feds?" He sighed.  
Delanie cocked her head, "The first being?"  
"Dean and Sam Lewis."  
"Dean and Sam?" Emilia whispered, the boys from the hotel.  
"Where would they be?"  
The man smiled, adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Outside at their car, ma'am."  
Emilia and Delanie quickly turned sending each other a worried glance. They were walking quickly on the concrete, feet tapping as the walked.

And their eyes meet, because those were the boys. "Excuse me, I don't believe you were assigned to this mission."

Delanie stood in front of them, cold eyes meeting their own. "You know what," Dean grabbed a card from his pocket, "Why don't you send-"

"Let me see your badges." She said interrupted Dean. The two boys gruffly pulled them out.

"Hmm," She pointed to the trunk.

"Open it," Emilia wisped. Sam's eyes widened, "Hang on, you're the girls from the hotel! There is no way_ you're_ feds."

"Okay let's just turn them in," Delanie sighed, pulling out her phone.

Emilia pulled a gun from her pocket, "Hands up."

Dean glared, "Your hunters."

Delanie smiled, pushing it to her ear, "yes I hunt deer sometimes,"

"You know what we mean," Dean snatched the phone from her hand.

Sam was quietly watching the situation, hands still frozen in the air. The sharp music poured out, cutting the tension up,

_The summer after highschool_

_We we first met, used to make out in your mustang_

_To radiohead_

_And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching __tattoos_

_Used to steal my parents liquor, climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue -_

Her face flew into a grin as she held the phone up to her ear, "Hey."

**A/N: Please note no one else can hear the underlined text, it's only what Emilia can hear. **

"Hey,"

"What are you doing?"

"Missing you, Our Princess stopped by..."

"Oh."

"She's a little upset you left her this morning."

"I had a case,"

Dean gave Delanie a very pointed look, and they went into some more grumbling.

"I know."

"I'm sorry,"

"Thats what you said when you pushed me into the river, when you gave me a black eye, when I broke your heart, when you-"

"Stop."

"Then stop apologizing,"

"I know. I'm so-oops! Sor-wait, sorry! Ugh! Hey stop laughing at me!"

"But your... adorable."

"We've already talked about that,"

"And you through your head back laughing like a little kid,"

"I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did,"

This raised an eyebrow from Delanie and Dean and Sam looked a little mystical.

"Taylor Swift. Begin Again. Good girl,"

"I'm not a dog,"

"I know, do you think you'll be heading by Maryland soon?"

Emilia leaned back on the car, "For you? Or for _him_?"

"For both of us, darling."

"You're still the same."

"Summer of 2004, you earned a bad taste in boys."

"Don't be like that..."

"Like what?"

"Please."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Delanie's giving me a bitch face. I've got to go, where with Sam and Dean."

Sam and Dean shared a look, who is she talking to.

"Emilia! You know I said-"

"Yes there bad people, Winchesters, yes I've got it."

"Johns boys."

"I still do know who John is, dear."

"And I can't..."

"I know, it's okay."

"It's raining,"

"And I promised, you can stand under my umbrella,"

"Thank you,"

"Goodbye,"

"amour."

"Adieu mon amour," She turned the phone off, pushing it into her pocket.

"You speak french?" Sam wondered, as she did.

"Because that's what you should be asking. Emma who was that?"

"...A friend?"

"We'll talk about this later." Delanie sighed.

She turned to Dean, "Meanwhile,"

"No. This is our case. We were here first."

"What!? You-" Emilia pushed her finger onto Delanies lips. "It's not going to help us find _La fille en rouge_, we don't need it."

"who?" Delanie furrowed her eyebrows before sending another glare at Dean.

"Hood Girl,"

"Fine," Delanie crossed her arms, "I suppose you're right."

"Thank y-" Emilia was cut off by a sharp bark. Junior was sitting at her legs.

Sam smiled softly, kneeling down to pet the door, "Hey there amicus,"

"Fluent in latin," Emilia chuckled, "Very nice."

-xox-

**I know, lame ending blah blah.**

**Now here's the plot line so far.**

**1.) Emilia is born **

**2.) Hailey is born.**

**3.) Elizabeth is kidnapped by The Girl In The Red Cape**

**4.) In the future, Emilia leaves her boyfriend to go hunting.**

**5.) She gains Hailey since Delanie as a lead on Elizabeths kidnapper.**

**6.) They find a minor case, and meet the Winchesters at a hotel**

**7.) They find the Winchesters are hunters, Emilia receives a call from an unknown person.**

**8.) The case is given up, the girls head back to find another case**

**One point Team Free Will!**

_**Read, Rate, Review!**_

_**Note: i do not own anything by taylor Swift. Ringtone is One That Got Away by KatyPerry.**_

_**I do not own that either, or supernatural. Or spell check. So sorry.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Just A Little

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"Just a little,"_

The conversation had been playing in Hailey's head since the beginning of the day.

_"But Emilia. You won't leave us, because of him?"_

_"That question has been asked, a hundred times, the answer is still no."_

_"Right,"_

_"I'm not lying,"_

She tipped the beer bottle to the edge of her lip, taking another swig. Delanie and her had gone out to interview the shop.

Junior was curled up in her lap, snoring softly. She smiled at the dog and set her drink down.

A loud flutter of wings made her jump, falling right into him. Castiel was looking at her amused as Junior was barking at the angel.

He helped the girl stand up, "I just thought I'd stop by,"

Hailey smiled, "It's been awhile."

Castiel shook his head, blue eyes trailing sadness. Hailey sat down on the table, "Castiel."

He sighed, "I know but I've been busy. I know you've been tuned out of angel radio, so you've yet to be caught up."

"And?" She pressed her lips together, waiting for a reply.

"Hailey, I-I've been assigned a client."

"That Dean- wait. _That_ Dean. Was that-?"

"Yes."

"Castiel, why are you here."

"I just... they're dangerous. I'm not suggesting you stay away if you dont want to. You found them attractive anyway-"

She shoved him on the couch, "I did not!"

He smirked, "I believe your exact thoughts were 'I want to-"

"Cas!" she shrieked, hitting him with a pillow. He flew behind her, jumping down on her. They crashed into the couch in a ball of giggles.

She sighed looking into Castiel's eyes, "So if you don't care, why are you here?"

He smiled softly, "Just don't get to attached,"

Hailey leaned in, their lips barely touching but so close. His breathe soften, his ocean eyes falling right on to her freckled nose. "Just a little?"

"I'm sorry to break up your little sex scene," Emilia chimed in as she walked through the door. Castiel jumped right off the couch, blushing furiously.

"But we have news, and Delanie will only be gone for five minutes." She pulled Castiel up, and into a hug. "We'll talk later," Emilia hissed.

He groaned, but kissed her cheek. "Alright, don't get into trouble."

"Yes _dad_,"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Make sure you don't stay out after curfew."

He gave Hailey a hug, before fluttering off.

**-xox-**

"So we gave our case up?" Hailey sighed as she sank into the couch.

"Yep," Delanie said bitterly shooting a glare to Emilia.

_Knock knock._

Emilia stood up, letting the door open and gaping at the sight.

Sam and Dean offered her a smile, and she let them in.

"What are you doing here?" Delanie hissed as they leaned against the table.

"We need your help," Sam said his eyes drifting to the girl.

Emilia frowned, "And why can't you do this on your own? Its a werewolf, not hard."

Dean cleared his throat, "No, it's a nest of werewolves"

"And you two cant take them?" Hailey questioned from the couch, because her and Delanie worked a case like this before.

"There's 15, I'd feel a little outnumbered." Dean responds gruffly.

Emilia hummed, walking towards her dresser. Delanie sighed, "I guess we're helping."

Emilia smiled innocently, pulling out some things. "Let me just find my iron dagger."

She set an angel blade to the side, as she counted to look.

"How'd you get that?" Dean said jumping up.

"Uh, a friend?" Emilia and Delanie shared a look, as Hailey tucked her own away.

"That's an angel blade!" Dean demanded, stepping in front of her.

She swallowed, "It's going to be used on you, dear. Now back off. I got it from a friend despite your knowledge that's still true."

Dean meet her gaze, but stepped back. "If you're going to come with us, we're leaving tomorrow. 12 'oclock"

"We'll see you outside."

**-xox-**

**This part is text, please note italics are Emilia and underline is the one from the call.**

It's_ been awhile, hasn't it? _

Our Princess is here, if you're wondering.

_No, I'm not. Which means there's more to it._

You're still hanging out with the Winchesters.

_I like them._

_Good hunters._

Yeah, that's why.

_Shut up_

Well, Queen.

_My King._

Do miss it?

_Miss what...?_

The kingdom

_Just a little_

Emilia set her phone down, before curling up in her bed. Her dark eyes fluttered close as sleep crept over her.

"Hunter!" A loud scream for the name woke Delanie up. Emilia was breathing heavily, her eyes open in terror.

"You okay?" Delanie said, sitting up and draping an arm over her friend.

"Yeah," Emilia closed her eye, "Yeah, and you?"

"Just a little,"


	8. Chapter 8: Silver

**BEFORE you read this chapter go here: ** watch?v=ku351NZfgQI

**Highlight of my day. All those "Grrr I'm bobby and I'm a gruff cooger &amp; best lost puppy face ever" got me.**

Sam pushed the sharp blade inside the werewolf, killing it easily and letting it fall to the ground.

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap._

He glanced back to see Emilia behind him, smirking slightly, her eyes shining in amusement.

"That was lovely."

Sam stood up straighter, "Are they all gone?"

Emilia hummed, nodding her head as she started walking back to the gang. Sam followed her, walking just a little slower and shoving his knife away.

Hailey coughed, cleaning blood off of her iron blade. Delanie was pulling her hair back, biting the black band in between her teeth.

Emilia fell to the ground, a figure of black shadowy wings crashing into her, "Dammit Cas!"

The Winchesters blinked in confusion, "You know Castiel?"

Emilia cleared her throat, Castiel's chin against her forehead. She pushed him back, "I guess you can say that."

He smiled softly, quickly grabbing her hand and jumping up. She flicked his forhead, "Did you really have to come landing on me?"

"Excuse me, it's not my fault you're angel GPS is off."

"It kinda is, Cas." Hailey reminded him tapping lightly on his shoulder.

"Cas," Dean growled, "What the hell!?"

Castiel sighed, "Sorry Dean. This is Emilia Rose," He motioned to the girl.

"Heavens greatest weapons, the key to Hell and..."

Her wings spread out, each feather white as snow, the ends in a bright teal some splotches of it falling in her feathers. Each feather dipped in pure sparkling gold. She blinked at the boys, "The Pure Key."

Dean and Sam gaped at her, until Hailey spread out her own. Grey as ash, each feather dipped in black specks, splotches of slick coal and at the ends what seemed to be lava rock. "Hell's greatest weapon, the key to heaven and The Tainted key."

The two boys swallowed hard, trying to let the information sink in.

The end of Hailey's wings burst into fire as golden light surrounded Emilia's.

The wings slipped away, leaving the girls breathless. "And that's why i didn't mention them," Castiel sighed looking to Dean and Sam ready for an argument.

But all he earned was surprise.

**-xox-**

"Wow," Sam breathed, his hands were tangled in Emilia's wings as she hummed softly. Dean was still on edge from it all, sipping his beer slowly, and holding a soft conversation with Delanie.

Dean walked forward placing his fingers on the golden tips of her wings. Emilia's wings stretched out to the touch, reminding him slightly of a cat.

She looked up at him, "That's were the angel blade came from."

He nodded slowly, "And you've know Cas since."

"I guess the day I was born, but I never really meet him until I was fourteen."

Castiel nodded, "Field trip, she got in some trouble."

"_Some_ trouble? Cas it was a hell hound." She hissed, making Dean flinch and Sam shift away.

"Emma," Hailey glared at her, "I don't think you remember that I was was the one being eaten alive."

"Oh puh-lease! They barely put a scratch on you!"

"Excuse me, I landed in the hospital!" Hailey screamed, figures of her wing flashing red for a second.

"So did I!" Her figures shot a bright pure blue.

"Girls please just-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS CASTIEL!" They both screamed, glaring at him.

They turned back to argue but he wouldn't give up, " You know what-"

"Castiel sorry to be a downer, but if you don't shut up I'm sending you to hell."

"Do _not_, talk to my boyfriend that way!"

"Boyfriend?" Sam and Dean demanded, unaware of the sparks.

Delanie was focusing on a glass bottle, hoping it wouldn't get out of hand.

"Excuse me, may I remind-"

"EMILIA ENOUGH!" Castiel was flying now, his dark black wings spread out, tips straight in fury.

The girl slugged her shoulders, eyes glazing over with memory. "Sorry Castiel."

She grabbed her bottle, quickly running into her bed room. Delanie closed her eyes, trying not to get mad with anyone but music filled up her ears.

_For the music please listen to this: watch?v=Ok2tvGSMtzY_

Her face torn into confusion, she looked at Hailey. "Isn't Gabriels ring tone."

Hailey swallowed slowly, her voice hoarse, "Yes."

"Gabriel?" Castiel breathed trying to find out, "Do you think you guys-"

"No." Hailey said instantly because that _can't_ be true.

"Are you guys saying Gabriel is alive," Dean was confused. They day had been...

Well there was only one way to find out.

Hailey raised the phone to her ear.

_"Hey my silver eyed friend!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Gabriel

Hailey swallowed, "Gabriel?"

"The one and only."

"How are you...?"

"Alive. Darling I'm not sure."

"Where are you?"

"I'm... Texas. I think. I'm in a desert, and my wings are um _broken_."

"Gabriel,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay put."

She hung up the phone, "Okay I'm really sorry Sam and Dean, your still soaking all of this in and..."

"We can handle it," Dean said meeting her gaze.

She sighed, turning to Castiel. "He's in a desert, he thinks Texas. Wings are... broken."

**-xox-**

Other then the fact AC DC was blasting through the radio, the ride was quite. Dean was driving, blowing gravel as they rode. Sam riding shot gun, talking quietly about what was happening. Delanie and Castiel were talking in the back, eyes closing and silence passing.

Hailey and Emilia sat on top of the car, wind barely passing through Haileys short hair and blowing Emilia's out in the wind. "You think we'll find him," Emilia breathed letting her hand fall to the side and wind passing through her fingers.

"I'm starting to doubt that he's real," Hailey sighed, shaking her head.

Another car whirled past their and Emilia almost fell down. Hailey grabbed her arm, "Wow."

"Ha ha," Emilia muttered, with a roll of her eyes. She leaned over the edge, knocking on Delanies window.

"What?" Delanie said bluntly, giving Cas a pointed look.

"Tell Dean to turn the music off."

"P!nk?"

"P!nk."

"You are not singing pop in my baby." Dean hollered over.

"I'm _on_ your baby Dean. Wink. So let me sing P!nk or I will vaporize your sorry ass"

"Hey, I've got a damn angel blade in my pocket."

"Please? I'll buy you a _pie_."

"Ugh, fine."

"Right right, turn off the lights," Emilia ducked down to mess with Delanies hair, "We gonna lose our minds tonight,"

Delanie and Hailey pitched in, "What's the dealio?"

"I love when it's all too much,

Five a.m. turn the radio up" Emilia leaned on her back letting her hair whip down in the wind.

"I fucking will," Dean muttered.

"Where's the rock and roll?" Delanie sang sending him a pointed glare.

"Party crasher,

Panty snatcher,

Call me up if you want a gangsta"

"Heyo!" Hailey called, poking her head to Castiel's window.

"Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, and the window down.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways," Delanie sang, resting her head on the window edge,

"All my underdogs," Emilia sang, flicking her friend in the head.

"We will never be never be, anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass,"

"Slam slam, oh hot damn" Emilia smirked, sitting back up.

"What part of party don't you understand?"

"Wish you'd just freak out"

"Can't stop, comin' in hot," Delanie winked at Dean who rolled his eyes. "You guys are sick,"

"I should be locked up right on the spot" Hailey stuck her tongue out at him.

**-xox-**

Hailey lowered the phone from her ear, "Dean turn right."

He nodded to the gas station, "There?"

"Yep," She said, flicking the phone off after announcing arrival to Gabriel.

They walked into the store, Gabriel was standing there next to the candy. As soon as he caught Haileys eyes, he ran up pulling her into a hug,"

She breathed in the scent of sand from him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Castiel pulled him into a hug next, "Brother."

Gabriel smirked at him, whispering something into Castiels ear for him only.

Emilia chuckled, "Stop interrogating him. I know I only met you _once _but i want my hug."

He rolled his eyes, "What Sasquatch hugs arn't enough for you? And how did you all meet."

Castiel shook his head, "We'll have time for that later, Gabriel. Now we need to find why your back."

"How." Emilia corrected, pulling Castiel over to whisper something in his ear.

He blinked in remembrance, knowing the girl a little to well for her liking and shook his head. "I'll ask around." And he flew off.

Gabriel sighed, "I have more to tell you I guess. Where are we staying?"

"Men of Letters Bunker," Dean answer quickly, him and Sam still not on total good terms with the trickster.

"Men of Letter, wow you guys are old." He muttered, snapping a lolipop into his mouth.

Emilia furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you said-"

"Sugar, I've got enough for candy."

**-xox-**

**Yes I know the chapter was short. Good things, long chapter next time don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10: Coffe Dates

The room was pitch black, and so quite. Not even the sound of breathe stirring.

Dean in a bed blankets dragging around his ankles. Eyes closed, breathing softly as he was tossed into the land of bad dreams.

Hailey and Delanie sharing a bed, not talking as the leaned against the wall. They couldn't sleep and it wasn't inviting. Hailey was focused on Gabriel, who was spread out on the couch chewing on some gum as he looked over his phone. Castiel was sitting at the table, head in his hands and looking depressed as hell.

Yeah, it was growing on them.

Sam was sipping coffee, leaning against the counter and thinking. Because people seemed to do that a lot these days.

Emilia's phone lay on the table, quiet like the room. Until a song started playing. And nobody dared to answer her phone, in fear of her killing them.

But that song was sparking curiosity. No one understood how right that song was, every line actually meaning something. No one knew that number, which kept her talking late at night. But they wanted to.

The song quieted, cannoning a voice mail had been left. Sam sighed, walking back to the bed he had been sharing with Dean. Setting the coffee down he fell into it, letting the unconsciousness wash over him.

The door, there was a quite knock on it. Delanie slipped out of bed, flinching at the coldness of the floor.

She shuffled over to it, letting Emilia in. Her eyes darkened over, as she held her own Starbucks cup. Sipping the mocha down.

"You okay?" Delanie asked quietly, the first two word to be said that empty night.

"Yeah," Emilia breathed, because no one is ever okay with this life. She grabbed her phone, dialing the number and settling in another room.

Castiel shook his head, standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Where to?" Hailey whispered, something in her voice pleading that he won't.

"A walk. I cant stay in here," They may have needed that, the fresh air to clear there minds. But no one wanted to see this clearly.

There had been lots of talking the night before, and today it was quite. There was no news in heaven about Gabriel, which meant the angels didn't know.

They had no clue what to do now. Gabriel was under house arrest, fine by him, until his wings healed.

You know different is bad, you know the shades. I've taught you that, and his wings were broken.

Father torn burnt and broken like he had tried to fly out of Hell. Hailey thought that much, believing that was the only way he could have gotten wings like that. But no one wanted to see shades of grey here. Not now, when everything was breaking.

Four years. Emilia had been hunting with Delanie, throwing daggers at any monster they could find. Then dragging Hailey back into this, meeting Sam and Dean. Finding Gabriel was alive, a little much.

And they slept that night, running over nightmares and then,

_"Hunter!"_

The name had been stored in there mind for ages. They only name that was shouted loud in the morning, waking the gang up.

Emilia looking mortified, Delanie rushing to her friends side and Hailey starting the coffee.

Dean cooking waffles, and Gabriel ruffling Sam's long hair. Which turned into a wrestling match, the girls shouting as referees and laughing.

It was a good morning.

"Are we going to find a case, or wait until something comes knocking?" Delanie leans back on the table, her blonde her sagging just below her shoulders.

Dean shrugged, "Why not."

Sam rolled his eyes, typing into his computer. "Here," He pointed to an article.

Dean peered over his shoulder. "New house killings, family murdered, no prints. Nothing"

"A ghost," Hailey chimed, pouring vodka into the coffee.

"Yeah," Sam said standing up to stretch.

**-xox-**

Car rides were simple, Sam and Dean riding in the front.

The girls in the back, sitting in silence as they listened to Deans music. Emilia texting on her phone as Hailey and Delanie fooled around.

Dean sang quietly to his music and Sam complaining that it's old. _Dude, seriously?_

Emilia complaining about how he needs to play Taylor Swift. Hailey screaming about how Eminem is better.

Delanie rolling her eyes and fighting over Emilia for the phone.

_'Stop texting your boyfriend and let me play.'_

Simple.

The car stopped at a old house, yellow paint chipping off the window sills. An old green porch wearing away from the rain.

"This the house?" Emilia said in disbelief, who would haunt something like this.

Sam nodded, getting out of the car as well as Dean. Hailey and Delanie slipped out.

The grass was green, breeze blowing it up as it was long and wild. They started walking to the house until Emilia jumped back, screaming in pain. She hit the hard ground, her body flashing the same pure light it had when she was arguing with Hailey.

"Emilia?" Sam helped the girl up. The same reaction when she tried to walk past. No angel guards.

Dean looked around, swirling his dagger to find triggers. Nothing. Hailey closed her eyes, "Can anyone else feel that or?"

"Feel what?" Delanie asked hesitantly.

"It's power..."

"_No,"_ Emilia's voice was layered with thick disbelief. "Its key-guarded."

Hailey's eyes flew open, "What?"

"Sam, I need your map."

He took it out of his pocket, handing it to the girl after she stood up. She pulled out a pen from her pocket, drawing a pentagon.

"Did you really not know where we were?" Emilia sighed.

Sam shook his head, "I didn't remember, it'd been so long off."

"She can't walk in here because of the gates unless she has a_ potion."_

Dean sighed, "I'm assuming this ghost is dangerous." 

"I think I might actually know who it is," Emilia sighed with a shake of her head, "Pam Averns."

"Who?" Hailey said confused.

"Hailey. _Pam Averns."_

"Wait do you mean the girl who got engaged to Nolan?" Delanie asked, coking her head.

"That was fucking Aliya," Hailey said rolling her eyes, "No Pam Averns in my brian."

"Oh my. Have you met my _ami, _Colin? He's just adorable."

"Wait, wait, didn't she _kill _some people?"

"Yeah, she became a sycio path, mall shooting and got arrested. She bought5 this," Emilia gestured to the house, "Worn out thing until her _husband _was killed and she was slaughtered by a demon."

"Oh," Hailey blinked.

"Who's Colin? And how do you know all this?" Dean asked, twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Haileys old boyfriend, and I have people."

"I have people," Delanie mocked.

**-xox-**

Emilia and Sam sat in front of each other sipping coffee, going over plans.

"So what are you going to tell Dean about our coffee date?" Emilia asked, as they finished discussing how to get the potion.

"That your falling madly in love with me, and I'm going to shatter your heart."

"Well then," Emilia huffed. "And your not my moose."

"Cristo."

"I'm not possessed moron," She said rolling her eyes.

"Crowley called me moose."

"Yes, he's a lovely brit. _'Spot of tea Queen.' _I've met him, Sam. And I've come accustomed to calling you moose."

"Queen?" Sam commented, as he tucked his laptop into a bag.

"I -well- old name. History,"

"Yes, Queen."

"Shut it." She huffed, tossing her cup into the trash.

"Of course, your majesty."

_"Of course your majesty," the boy nodded, his blue eyes looking right at her._

_She smiled softly back at him, as he winked and ran out into the forest. She chased zafter him, the sun beating down on her open back as her tan started appearing._

_Her brown hair flew out in the gentle breeze, her boots denting in the dirt. He swung down from a tree, making her jump back with a scream._

_"You scared me." She breathed, her face turning red._

_"Stop chasing, you're not getting anywhere."_

"Emilia?" Sam tapped the girls shoulder, "You okay?"

"Memories," she shook her head, sliding out the door. He followed her, not saying another word. He sipped his coffee smirking at her flustered face.

"Sam?" Her eyes traveled back to him.

"Yeah?" He asked gently.

"Stop being a nerd."

"Emilia?"

"hmm?

"Thanks."

"For what?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slipped into his car.

"The coffee date,"


	11. Chapter 11: Witches

**Dear my friends who kept me up until 12:00 to bug me about a new chapter**

**Here you go, happy? *angry face***

**Yes I know it's not long. There never long ;u;.**

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away me_

_Throw your sticks and stones -_

"I swear to God," Emilia hissed as she shut the phone off again.

"Who's it?" Hailey muttered, face buried in her pillow.

3 AM. Listening to that call every 10 minutes.

"Bonnie," Emilia groaned as she through a pillow over her head.

"It's been like ten years,"

"I know,"

"Hmm."

_This is the part-_

"Hell.O."

"Hello to you to."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Your working Pam Avrens, your two little friends -out of your league by the way - stopped by to say 'Hello' "

"Oh."

"Hmmm. You're going to tell me what the potion is for? I'm mixing up some things in the back, but there's no way I can get two cups of stardust, one jug of fairy dust and a pound of ember by tonight."

"I'll check the angel market,"

"Alright, just drop it off. You know the address?"

"Memorized it, you got your dogs around?"

Yep. Junior?"

"He's a darling, I'll see you around!"

She stuffed the phone in her pocket, sitting up.

"Why'd you agree to getting up?" Hailey groaned, not moving.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Hailey, if you get up you can have my lollipop."

"The one he deepthroated~" Emilia chimed.

Hailey glared at her, before sitting up with a yawn. She jumped out of bed, grabbing Gabriels lollipop and putting on her jacket.

**-xox-**

"Wow, this place looks _awesome_," Emilia was gaping over the store. Each shelf lined with special ingredients, floor shiny clean, a display case of the hardest to get ingredients. One wall aligned with magic swords, knives and arrows.

Hailey had already found interest in a silver blade, with a fairy gem pressed into the handle, she was practicing stances, each strike of the dagger shooting out pixie magic.

"She's going to get us killed," Emilia said rolling her eyes.

Sam was mixing up some blue magic, managing to get it all over his chin. It was a dark blue sparkly liquid, "Is that narwhal essence?"

She asks as she take seat next to Dean. Sam freezes, looking up a Bonnie. She smirks, "Maybe."

Sam looks a little green, but continues stirring. Dean is mushing sunflower seeds, and unicorn essence.

"I just realized how creepy hunters are," Dean mutters under his breath as he pours in a cup of elf blood.

Emilia shrugs, and hands Bonnie her bag, containing the elements Bonnie needs to finish the spell. The blonde girl ties her hair up, "Where's Lanie?"

"Sent her to interview some people, " Emilia says as she pops a chocolate in her mouth.

Bonnie snags her box of candy, hiding it under the counter. Emilia follows her into the back room, to mix up the grand potion.

**-xox-**

Delanie sighed, slipping into her car. Nothing new, so it was definitely Pam Avrens. nd ghost hunting tonight. She took a sip of her coffee, and yawned.

As she started the car, there was a shout turning her focus. A man, her age stood in front of her window. She reeled it down, "Yes?"

She clenched a blade in her hand incase it was a demon. "You dropped this," He handed her a wallet, "Nice fake I.D."

"What?" She said surprise lining her face, "How'd you-"

"There's no way you're a policeman, I may be a geek but I can tell I.D.'s" His blonde hair was messy, falling over his face. He tried to sweep it away from his shiny green eyes, appearing to have trouble as it blew back.

"I think you've just use one before," She mocked.

He smirked playing along with a fake gasp, "I would never!"

She rolled her eyes, and he brushed his hair back again still smiling at her.

"You gonna turn me in?" She chuckled, leaning back on her chair.

"No, I'm going to kill you."

"What?" She instantly jumped back, but he snagged her. Locking his elbow into her head and slamming it against the car. She fell unconscious as he grabbed her, and shoved her in the back of his van. Tying rope around her wrist and ankles, and shoving a gag in her mouth.

**-xox-**

"She's not picking up her phone," Hailey said quietly as the got back into the car.

"I'm trying her second one," Dean sighed, anxiousness creeping into his voice as he dialed.

"She went on an interview, we should check there," Sam added as he got in front of the wheel.

Emilia nodded, her eyes crossing over with worry as she slipt in to the back. The drove quickly letting dirt fly behind them.

Sitting there worrying about what had happened to her friend.

They pulled up next to Delanies car, there was blood on the door where her head had been jammed but other then that...

Dean pointed to the far corner of the parking lot, "Tire marks and new."

"A van?" Sam remarked as he went over to check it out. "Hey," he called, holding up a red ribbon with a pendant on it.

The symbol was a tree, each leaf a star.

"No," Hailey breathed, "That's a coven Sam."

Emilia swallowed, "I thought you called Hannah."

"Obviously not well enough," Dean fumed.

"Killed?" Sam whispered, "But they're human."

"And what else were we suppose to do," Emilia shook her head.

"Abby, Mia, Hannah, Bridget."

"No, there's one more." Hailey said bluntly.

Then, "Oh."


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss

"Hunter!" The heart-wrenching scream tore Gabriel from his thoughts.

He quickly got to the girls side, running fingers through her hair and muttering some comforting words.

"Who's hunter?" That was the first time the question had dared to be asked.

"No one," She snapped, before stuffing in another bite of her sub.

They were eating lunch, as Sam walked through the door. Annoyance clearly written on his face, as Dean and Hailey came in laughing behind him.

"Tough day," Emilia chuckled as she tossed him a water bottle. He gave her a thankful look and flipped the cap off, spraying Dean and Hailey with it.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed.

"Why are you on his side," Hailey growled as she grabbed a towel.

Emilia rolled her eyes, a certain smugness on her face, "The case?"

"We've got Tori's house and we've found out there's a meeting tomorrow. They're offering a blonde girl for Tori's magic."

"Oh," Emilia pursed her lips together.

Dean grabbed a beer, "Just remember when I cut your hair off, you started the war."

Emilia and Sam's hands instantly flew up causing Gabriel to have some fun. He snapped a handcuff between their hands, tying them together.

"Gabriel!" Emilia barked angrily, "Take it off!"

"Not until you two kiss,"

Sam's eyes instantly widened and Emilia jumped forward, "No fucking chance."

"have fun killing the witches like that," Gabriel sang happily.

Emilia lunged for him, Sam catching her and pushing her back.

**-xox-**

Delanie growled as he held a knife to her throat, "Well, sweetie."

The blonde man was smirking, clearly proud of himself for the capture.

"Now I can't deny my love for our master, Tori. But you're the hunter that tried to kill her. And that means you're the perfect offering. And that means her hand in marriage."

"That's why you're in the coven? for some stupid girl?"

He punched Delanie, her head falling to the right as a bruise appeared on her lip.

"You shouldn't punch girls," She hissed.

"Tori is not stupid!" Something flashed in his eyes and... oh.

Love potion. He un-cuffed her, and started dragging her along. "Masters time to carve you up."

Tori was standing there, a blade in her hand, laughing as they pushed Delanie to the floor.

"Hands up bitch," Dean shouted pointing a gun at Tori. Her minions got to work, attacking Dean.

Castiel was slashing easily, an angel blade.

Yet they were still outnumbered.

Tori started trailing her blade across Delanie skin, letting the blood drip down her forehead.

"Hey bitch," Tori spun around to be kicked down by Emilia, who was still handcuffed. Sam lunged forward his knife falling straight into her heart, but tossing Emilia to the ground as well.

**-xox-**

Delanie was clenching an ice bag to her eye, as Emilia sat on top of her wrapping up and cleaning of her bag.

Delanie groaned, "I hate witches."

Emilia rolled her eyes, trying to keep her hand still, and Sam's.

"Why are you guys handcuffed?" Delanie muttered, flopping on her side. Emilia huffed and Sam rolled his eyes," Gabriel."

"Mmm, explains alot,"

They couple slipped into the corner of the car, Emilia leaning on Sam's shoulder her eyes falling heavy with sleep.

Dean glanced back at the two, mouthing 'Good job tiger' and Hailey trying not to laugh to hard.

Sam glares at Dean, trying to shift away from the girl, who in response tugs on his shirt muttering something along the lines of 'stay'.

The ride is long and silent, Dean turned his music down and they're on there way to the ghost house. the potion in his pocket, for Emilia and weapons stashed in the trunk. Delanie holding up a conversation of stupid things hailey has done, and Hailey muttering dumb retorts.

Sam managed to fall asleep, his head resting on Emilias as his friends cooed and spent more time joking and messing around.

When they got there, Delanie tossed Hailey some whipcream, which she covered Sam's face in a mustache.

"GET UP!" Delanie screamed obnoxiously loud, and sam's hand flew to his face with a yawn.

"The hell?" He jumped up, causing Emilia to be pulled up a little. He hit his head on the car roof, falling on top of the girl who shrieked below him.

Hailey fell out of her seat with laughter as Emilia started flipping her off and cursing her, Sam trying to scramble to his feet.

**-xox-**

"Emilia?"

The word is quite, rolling straight through her ears as they dig through the grave yard.

'Hmmm?" She turns her head to Sam who's digging beside her.

"You got a little whip cream in yo-"

"I will bury you in here with the bones," Emilia growls. He smirks, pleased with himself.

Hailey and Gabriel sit on the back of the Impala, a hushed conversation.

"Castiels your boyfriend now?" The words are said in the same tone used to block emotion.

"I was _alone_, Gabriel. He's cute and yes, I still have feeling for him. But you..."

They shared a look, not daring to say anything.  
"The life," Hailey whispered.

He turned to her confused.

"Do you think well make it out of this alive?"

"I don't know," Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, "But if we don't..."

He leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Something marvelous.

"Hey love birds," Emilia pressed gently, as they pulled apart. "You wanna do the honors."

Hailey smiled, "Sure."

And they lit up the grave in a pit of fire, colors sparking over in there eyes.

Okay.

They found their family.

Sure it was a little broken.

They had their secrets.

They've been through things.

And it was a little lost.

They were still learning

to love and to lose.

But it was theirs, none the less.

They were...

_okay._


	13. Chapter 13: Waffles

**Just a short chapter to finish of tonight**  
I think I've taught you well. You understand your angel wings, right? And it all seems pretty simple so far, it seems okay.

The day had started late. No screams of the name Hunter, so no alarm clock. Her eyes flutter open, looking right at a clean white pillow. That's right, she had slept next to Sam.

There handcuffs tight , forcing that they stay together. They had tried to reason with Gabriel but no, he wanted them to be locked up. Bitch.  
Emilia sat up, her eyes drifting down to Sam. Some shade of peacefulness lying there reminding her of waking up next to Hudson.

His eyes looked up to her, as he had just woke up.

"No bad dreams?"The simple shock floated into the air and for some reason she had to laugh at that./p  
"No," So that was okay.

They had gotten up, and started waking everyone up. And then.  
"Gabe~" It was quite enough to catch Emilias ear. The moan of Hailey and she hit Sam's hand away from the door and quickly kept walking.

He furrowed his eyebrows, a little confused until his face lit into the perfect picture of understanding. Emilia rolled her eyes, pulling him along to the kitchen. Dean was up now, walking around in PJ pants but no shirt. Emilias breath hitched and Sam glared at gave him a fluster glare, slipping them onto a bench to eat. Dean was working on waffles, adding ice cream on top.

"I'm not eating that with ice cream," Sam huffed.  
"Oh come on Sammy," Dean waved the plate in his face.  
Sam groaned and Emilia poked him, "Don't be a baby."  
"Morning," Delanie muttered, shuffling into the kitchen with an excellent case of bed-head.  
Emilia chuckled, "Your hairs a little..."  
Delanie glared at her, grabbing a plate and slipping into her seat next to Dean. She shoved a mouth full of waffle into her mouth, practically moaning as the chocolate melted into her mouth.  
Emilia choked on her water as Dean did some very suggestive eyebrow waggling.  
Castiel had on a shirt, about two sizes big for him, plaid PJ pants and hair rumpled. He was half asleep as he stumbled to the table.  
He was going on wobbly, closing his eyes in a yawn to which he fell into Dean. Castiel's face buried in Dean's chest, as the lay on the ground blushing.

"Sorry Dean!" Castiel exclaimed and Emilia shares a look with him. She makes a move to get up, forgetting about the handcuffs which has Sam tumbling grabs the hem of his shirt, barely enough, as he grabs onto her arm and pulls himself back up.

She sits back down quickly, shoving waffle into her mouth for a reason not to answer questions. Dean is back in his seat, eating comfortably as Castiel sips his coffee.  
Once she's finished eating, its back to small talk about taking another case.  
They just did two, and Castiel sides that they should just take a break. Delanies not talking, still pending because if they don't go looking for trouble it'll find them.

Eventually, Hailey decides to join them. There's about fifteen minutes of suggestive comments and whistling before they're back on track. And they decide to take a case./p

"Mario Houson died in his apartment three days ago, no forced entry, the security camera blanked out and the time of the killing," Dean remarked.

"No bad records on the house, so not a ghost." Hailey added, as she did some searching.

"He was painting a picture, late at night when his neighbors heard a scream. The doors were locked and they couldn't get in, so they called the police." Emilia read off the article. Sam was looking over her shoulder, trying to find anything.

"Me and Castiel will interview the neighbors," Dean decided after a while.

The team nodded, and Dean and Castiel headed out.

**-xox-**

"Mrs. Noble, did anything seem strange about the night Mario died,"  
"No. Well... No."/p  
"Please Ma'm. Anything," Castiel looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed" Well, I could have sworn I saw Helga there but that's impossible..."  
A ghost? Dean raised an eyebrow, "Helga?"  
"The girl he's been painting, the girl from a comic."  
Dean felt a little defeated, not a ghost

"Right, well any reason this Helga would want him dead?'/p

"Well no, she's a picture. I suppose she was being tortured in the comics, she was a witch. "  
Dean just nodded, they thanked the lady and left.  
"So what do you think? Dean huffed, because there seemed to be possible answer for this.  
" No idea, "


	14. Chapter 14: Picture Perfect

**Chapter 14: Picture** Perfect

They didn't notice, it was subtle and an unconscious decision anyway. They way the shuffled their feet, bodies about an inch apart.

They were hovering over a laptop, because apparently Alex Ivan was killed last night. She had been finishing a project late in art class, when her teacher walked in to find her dead on the floor.

Dean was annoyed because what the hell could it be?

And Castiel thinks the paintings did it.  
That's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard. I guess I should have seen it coming.

And its just the subtle things, ya know?  
Like the amusement in Dean's eyes when Castiel tilts his head like a confused puppy.

Or they way he copies a few hums or shifts of Dean because its natural.

And its just the comfortable silence that draws over the kitchen as they eat. Hailey tending to Gabriel's wing, Emilia having eyes glaze over with her guard up - and its nice to see it drop, Sam shaking his head at the sexaul things she points out, and Delanie giving her best bitchface as she tries not to laugh.

And its the cute faces Junior makes at his doggy friends, and the way he jumps around demanding food.

And its the way the scent sugar-filled coffee lingers in the air as they shower and prepare for another day at work that makes the bunker home.

And its not like they've gotten to know each other, they're still secretive and cold but sometimes its sweet.

The Impala is running, and its the way Dean stares at it that makes me chuckle. The fondness is there from the Lego's and soldier pushed in their. Its the memories.

And he's just sitting in the car, with Castiel riding shotgun. And its not just Sam in the back, or some poor demon in the trunk.  
Its three girls who've filled his life with sarcasm and smiles and family. Even if one of them is cuffed to Sam. That's momentarily a good thing.

Because with her leaning on his shoulder, falling asleep the nightmares just seemed to fade away. Sam's not thinking as much, which is good becuase that lead to chick-flick moments. And Dean's not interested in that. And we know family doesn't end well. But were not there yet.

So, Deans walking in to the house to investigate, Delanie by his side and it's just quiet because they don't have a culprit.

_Some people call it taking chances_

_She's calls it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away_

_Every-_

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Me and Sam found a connection. The vics mom said she had an affair with the first vic and this is there child,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah. "

"Well, any ideas for the next vic?"

"No idea. We're looking -Junior no- around."

"_ Hey Emilia._" Sam.

"Sam stop throwing things at me."

Delanie huffs, "Have a happy honeymoon."

And hangs up before Emilia can yell at her.  
Dean is smirking, as he strolls out the door.

And Delanie just rolls her eyes.

**-xox-**

_I guess its true, I'm no good at a one night stand_  
_But I still need love cause I'm just a man._  
_These nights never seem to go to plan_  
_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
_'Cause you're all I need -_

Delanie grabs Emilias phone, the girl still curled up in her bed as she fell asleep on Sam. Who's trying to research their next victim on his computer.

"Hudson."

"Delanie?" There's surprise in his voice and she wants to scream at him for calling. Because Emilia can't handle that.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called but its about your case."

And she stiffens, quickly scrambling out off the room to Hailey's. Because she's awake and she might know...

"Hudson called," Delanie informs her, tipping the phone on speaker.

"I don't... A name. It was just sitting at my doorstep on a crumbled piece of paper. A name and address. Seems to be torn off a list."

"Quickly," Delanie hovers, as Hailey grabs a pen.

"Alicia Quan, Plumb Apartment 338B,"

And Delanies pulling on a jacket, as Hailey pulls up some jeans. They load the Impala and head off, just hoping Dean won't notice.

Hailey's sending a text to Gabriel, in case anyone actually wakes up and their speeding across the roads, gravel flying behind the car.

Hailey's eyes are glistening nervous, holding a gun tight in her hand and just hoping it turns out okay. But its been awhile.

**Flash back.**

_Hailey's fist is flying out, but its gone in a flash and pushing her to the ground. Delanies knocked out unconscious , blood pouring from her head._

_She jumps back up, knife swinging out to cut the demon but it dodges it to quickly. And it stabs her shoulder, before she can bring her leg swinging up and knocking it to the ground._

_The demon falls, knocking down vases. And Hailey's foot digs down on its chest stabbing the vessels heart. The mouth quickly jumps open, dangerous black substance jumping into the sky._

_And Hailey falls to the ground, eyes only fluttering open to find Emilia had bring her to the hospital. Great_.

They're pulling up to the apartment as the memories pull away. Delanie takes a deep breathe, gripping her gun and pushing a dagger into her belt.

Hailey follows, shivering at the cold breeze while they creep to the door. They send it flying open as Delanie lashes at a figure. Something that just shot their vic.

The second she shoots at it, it disappears and it's back on the canvas. Painting that kill, huh.

**-xox-**

Emilia's waking up, eyes fluttering open as ywan escapes from her lips. Sam moves the computer out of the way, prepared to have the girl drag him around.

But she doesn't get up, she pulls his body closer to hers and her fingers dance across a small bronze ring that he never noticed.

_She engaged?_

He's not really sure what emotion washes over him, but there's to much surprise to that. And he's about to wake her up but she's relaxed and sleeping _so._

There's the loud thud of the door, which means Delanie and Hailey have got back from the hunt.

Or something bad, but he ignores that and pulls himself out of bed, scoping Emilia up because by the fact she doesn't stir proves she's not going to get up.

Hailey and Delanie are talking in hushed voices, confusion written on there faces as the look over the computer.

Paintings killing.

He cocks an eyebrow, because turns out castiel is right.

"What's going on?" He asks , holding her body and not really sure what else to do.

Delanie and Hailey look back, Delanie raising an eyebrow at him holding Emilia.

"Ohhh somebody got laid," Hailey teased making Sam give her a look between flustered and hatred.

That was so worth it.

He sets them down on the coach, waiting for an explanation. Delanie points to the computer, "The painting killed the girl. A old... (I) friend called to tell us a name and adress was at his door. We haven't looked for a realation yet."

"Name?"

"Alicia Quan,"

"Let me see the computer,"

Delanie hands it to him, hovering over his shoulders as Hailey slips onto the coach next to him.

He types with hand, carefully not to move the other because he doesn't want to wake Emilia.

He types in Mario's comic and sure enough Alicia Quan paints the posters, and is the manager of merchindice.

They get a list, theirs ten people that help create the comics not including the three killed. And their next target is most likely David Reynolds. He's the new founder of the company.

They're able to track down his address and Delanies rushing to wake up Dean. Hailey runs out to tell Gabriel and Sam wakes Emilia up.

"Where we going?' Emilia mummers.  
" Painting killing, I'll explain later."

She nods, and pulls herself up, Sam crashing into her body and they crash onto the floor. Her lips collide with his and its barely a kiss but she can feel something.

She instantly jumps up, not even noticing the handcuffs have snapped apart, her face covered in red.

Sam's not much better, fluster and scrambling off the floor. Well at least the cuffs are off.

-xox-

They haven't really got much of a plan.  
Not certain how to kill the thing, which means their holding every weapon and they're ready to kill.

Sam's riding shot gun again, both of them refusing to answer questions. The impala is balding out Highway To Hell, which Dean is singing at the top of his lungs.

The house is huge, fancy marble counter tops, an iron rail around the birch wood porch and its screaming rich.

Emilia tosses the door open the second they park and Dean rolls his eyes. He cocks his gun, "Let's kill some bitches."


	15. Chapter 15: Drew

Hes talking to his secretary, that's all they pull up from the window watching. Its unlatched and Dean has his hands on it to open it.

There.

The pin-up of a bride with a cherry blossom dress, and a sword in her hands. She melting off the painting then growing from a glob on the floor.

Dean jumps in, shooting a gun at her and the sound makes the secretary jump. The bride slides her sword into Dean, and he manages to get away, just enough to stumble to the ground.

Sam jumps in, helping Dean up before slashing at the bride with a dagger. It doesn't work, nor affect her as she aims for Sam. Dean shoves him out of the way, meeting her sword with his own.

She growls, sweeping her sword left and he brings his low. She instantly flicks her wrist to block him from pushing in but he let's it fly up.

To his surprise it cuts right through her like wax. But she doesn't brake.

Hailey jumps through the window, throwing fire to the painting but it just makes the bride angrier. She slashes towards Hailey.

Emilia pushes a blessed anchient wooden sword through the paintings back, which seems to stun her for a moment but she whips around, tearing at Emilias hip.

Hailey slices its head, kicking it to the ground and it suddenly bursts into flames.

They turn around to find Delanie burning the canvas.

"Should've done that before," Hailey muttered.

-xox-

Hailey slid into the room, feet dragging on the carpet. She was blinking dulley, At dinner they had talked.

Delanie had promised emails, and texts when she planned to leave. She wanted to be a nurse, and she was going to.

Hailey couldn't drop the life, with one clue that got her on the road to finding Elizabeth how many could she have been missing? Gabriel wasn't healed, so she'd have to take care of him.

Not that she'd want to, her boyfriend was amazing and she wasn't giving that up. It had been a long time since they meet and she had tried to just push her feelings on Castiel.

Then Emilia. The girl had been quite, not saying a word as she ate. She had people she could run back to, but what scared Hailey was exactly that. She had (I) people.

Unknown numbers, old fiance, old friends. Why didn't she just drop the life before?

Hailey shook her head, this was to much thinking. She poured herself a glass of water and made her way back to the bedroom.

Gabriel. His smile meet her glazed face and she blinked at him, "Hey."

"Your stressed..."

She placed the water down, setting her shirt on the nightstand. He shook his head, "More trouble?"

She sat down by his side, kissing his temple. "Hailey," He placed his hands on her shoulders working his thumbs into her blades.

She tipped her head down, something like a moan escaping her lips. He chuckled, his lips brushing against her neck.

She leaned back, "When do you want to...leave?"

Gabriel blinked, "A few days. You need time and I need to talk with Castiel. "

She nodded stiffly, and he wrapped her in his arms, lying down on the bed.

He presses a kiss against her lips,

"Goodnight, Sugar"

She smiled softly at him,

"Goodnight Trickester."

The motel room was quite, and there was an unsettling feeling that something was wrong.

(I) "Em-ahhh" The deep groan has her eyes fluttering open.

"You okay?" She was jumping out of bed quickly and racing to put shoes on.

(I) "Ahg, they found me. Dammit!"

She was grabbing her suitcase and tearing out the door. "Where are you?"

"..."

"Drew?"


	16. Chapter 16: Two

**Chapter 16 : 2**

They had left. It was amazing how many times you make mistakes in two days.

That's how long it had been since they left.  
After Emilia, Castiel shut down. He knew that what or what she was chasing was dangerous.

Dean took notice, asking Castiel if he was okay. Checking on the angel. Cas sighed, standing in the bunkers kitchen. The walls either torn or in the process of painting.

Renovations.

He dipped the drink to his mouth, letting beer fill his head. Hailey was nervous, he could tell that but she had kept hunting.

They had worked one more case before they had left, Gabriel following Hailey out to move somewhere. They'd still hunt, of course but still.

Delanie had left to work. She was a nurse in a white uniform, helping people. She promised to call ever Sunday then she had left.

Two days, and Castiel still paused at Delanies door to wake her up, clutching onto the ink pen he hasn't used...in two days.

Still poured an cup of coffee, adding a drip of whiskey. Ready to hand it to Hailey when Gabriel pulled her out of bed.

Which he didn't.

Still carrying a bottle of perfume to assault Hailey with, knowing Delanies was still left on the dresser.

But he knew they weren't there.  
Cas had finished two bottle, tears escaping from his eyes.

Still knocking at Emilia's door, ready to earn a groan. And he didn't. So he couldn't walk in, to find her half asleep and kiss the top of her head calling her 'adorable'

And long comfterable silence while they poured chocolate on pancakes, Sam calling Emilia out for her dietary choices. Dean complaining about the dogs, and Delanie giving him the middle finger when he dumps syrup on her.

Hailey and Gabriel off to the side, making snide remarks and kissing.

Two weeks.

He was still doing the same thing, and it was killing him. Picking up another bottle, and flying away. A pair of emerald eyes following him.

Delanie was walking home, black heels taping on pavement, a white purse tucked into her inner elbow, a thick fluffy coat wrapped around her body.

"Excuse me, miss?"

A males voice caught her ears, and she turned to see a boy. He was barely an inch taller, blonde buzed hair and a toothy smile.

She smile softly at him, "Yes?"

His blue eyes blinked at her, scratching his neck nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to know any hotels? I bought an apartment but my friend is renavating it tonight so..."

"Oh of course, there's a really good one called Potena, I'm staying there actually. You could follow my car?"

"That'd be great thanks."

She pointed to a slick black challenger.

They were leaving the car, Delanie explaining the basic layout of the hotel and its rules.

"Thanks so much, I didn't catch your name...?"

"Delanie. Delanie Ross, yours?"

"Curtis,"  
"Text me once you get settled in?"  
"I think I'll need you number for that," He winked.

She blushed softly, before scribbling it down.

It had been 2 weeks, and Hailey was fighting back tears. Gabriel had been showing up late, some nights not even at all.

It was one of those nights.

He promised he was working, but the linger of perfume and stains of makeup told a different story.

She took a small sip of water, her lip quivering. Delanie had called earlier, telling her just to leave Gabriel.

Sam told her to get the whole truth. And she wanted to but she was scared of it. The truth could be a dangerous thing.

I think she could have left that night, to find him and maybe it wouldn't have turned out the way it did. Because the next morning Gabriel said he was working, and she hated the story.

"Just tell me the truth!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"I am," He yelled, eyes starting to water, "Hailey please,"

"Goodbye Gabe," She choked, running out the door grabbing keys from her pocket.

"Hailey wait, "

She slammed the door."

"I love you," He called.

But she was gone.  
-

Drew's eyes open to find the sun glaring at him. It was hot, and the blood oozing from his leg wasn't converting.

He dragged himself out of the abandon badger hole. His brown hair managed with blood, blue oceans of eyes looking for anyone chasing him.

His body tense, as he started limping across the ground. The forest was wide, and he was walking it. It was the safest place, for this game of chase and he knew there was no escape.

I'd know it more then anyone else. But there were breaks, and he could have sworn he heard an engine running.

Its a black Cadillac, flying into the air from a sharp hill. Flying through the trees, the girl inside making a sharp turn so it lands by his side, her window by him.

Painted red lips caught in a smirk, curly dark hair back in a bandanna. Amused yet worried eyes getting his eyes of oceans.

The share a look until she opens her mouth, "Need a ride?"

The car clicks unlocked and he opens the black door. She starts to drive, telling him there's a kit in the back for him to patch his leg up.

"I've missed you, but drive," He growls, noticed some angels running towards the car.  
-

"Sammy?" Dean croaks, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder./p

It hadn't just been one vampire, it had been 10. And Sam had fell through an icy river.  
He sniffed, walking out of the hospital, promising a visit tomorrow. He pulls a bottle of beer from the trunk, sealing his lips around it. And he's gone through three by the time he makes it. Five by the time he gets to the door. Something grabs his shoulder, "Dean. Stop."

Castiel.

"Stop what?" His voice is slightly slurred, and as he starts to lift the next drink to his lip Castiel smashes it to the floor.  
"What the hell!" Dean screams, lunging at Cas, who grabs his wrist, pinning him against the wall.  
"Stop drinking."  
"Kinda did," Dean muttered.  
'I don't want a smart ass reply, Dean."  
"Ohhhh the angel said a bad word."  
He doesn't notice the tinge of red on Castiel's cheeks.  
Castiel sighs, "Will you please stop drinking?"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's bad for you, Dean."  
"So is being a hunter,"  
"Dean," castiel warns, not wanting an argument./p  
"I dont want you to drink, okay?"  
"Sucks for you,"  
"Dean please don't."  
"Why not?"/p  
"Because I..."  
"Because you what?"

"Awww does Cas have a crush on me?"

"Dean scoffs, "Why do you care?"  
"Becuase..." Castiel can't answer this.  
_Because I love you._

_ I've spent the time that you've been alive guarding you, but i'm not a guardian angel, Dean._

_I've broken every rule I shouldn't have for you. Because I want you to be happy in life./span/span/em/p_

_Becuase..._

_I need you._  
Thats when he stop thinking, and its the perfect shot of passion, need, and care.  
It flows through Deans blood when he does iot, and Deans not sure how he feels. And Dean apparently doesn't know what he's doing because he returns it. But its amazing and like nothing before.  
It's bliss.  
A simple, needing, storytelling kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: This story has been going pretty well so far, and once it has reached Ch.20 I may do a few edits. **

**If you have time please check out 'Teach Me To Fly', which is about Drew and Emilia's past. It should be coming out in these next two days!**

**Yes, it has been revealed that destiel is a paring in this story, and lately it has been about romance but I plan to even it out. The relationships in this story will start to go slower, except for maybe Hailey &amp; Gabriel (I think you saw the hint,)**

**And this chapter is mainly a catch up, so you know what's going on, but the next chapter will be full of more exciting stuff :D**

**CHAPTER 17: Will You Marry Me**

_He had broken me up, to the center._  
_ Had knocked down every wall._  
_ He had chosen to love me._  
_ When I choose to fall._

That was the first page, in a red book.  
One that lay on his wooden desk, next to a empty white bed. Written by a girl, with brown eyes, and curly chocolate hair.

The room was plain, and Drew hadn't said a word. The only sound to hear was of morning birds.

His eyes traveled to Emilia, steady and strong, his lips barely moving. So scared, so soft.  
"Welcome home,"

She smiled, and anxiously looked away. Only to feel his hand on her face, a thumb stroking against her chin. Sympathetic, worried deep blue eyes.

"Emilia,"

She sighed, "I know. Its just been so long."

"Its a boy,"  
And if anything Drew had moved closer.

"Yeah," But before the word had a chance, to ecsape her mouth his lips were against her neck, slowly drifting south.

She didn't try to stop him, just laid down on the bed. If it was anything for him to do, it would clear her head. And I know she won't regret it later, she never does.

**-xox-**  
He's fine. That's the two terrible heart breaking words that fall into her mind.

Gabriel's making coffee, laughing and talking to Alex, the boy with shabby black hair and a pierced lip, who she could have sworn she's met before.

Hailey leans against the door, watching him for a while longer.

He pulls out his phone, probably texting his girlfriend, she thinks bitterly. turning to leave she feels a buzz in her pocket and pulls her phone out.

Gabriel.

I _was taking two more jobs._

sure.

_Hailey, I mean it. you made me promise to not use magic._

And why do you need the money?

_I wanted to buy you something, okay?_

K

_You don't believe me_

I do

_Really?_

No

_Just meet me at the house, okay?_

Ok

What time?

_6:30_

_I'll make dinner_

Like what, candy cane chicken? And milkshakes?

_Haha_

_You're so funny_

Pasta, garlic bread?

I still want the milkshake

Save room for dessert ;)

_I will ;P_

**XOX**

The rain was pouring down on the world, terrible, heavy, cold rain. To her anyway. I would have been dancing outside with K on a day like this. And I would have taken an umbrella with me, if I was running, but it seems our Hailey didn't think of that.

She was running as fast as her feet could take her, an echoing sound from the sidewalk as she ran.

Gabriel texted, explained.  
And she promises she'd be there. And she was already 18 minutes late.

Their apartment was a tall white building, so she earned a scowl tracking mud onto the floors. And she hasn't even knocked on the door when it flung open, Gabriel smiling at her.

"Hello," He teased, blocking her view from what was inside, she tried to jump up on her toes but her view was completely blocked.

Emilia's eyes flutter open, meeting tan skin and blue eyes. Warmth is washing over her, it's the third night she's been here but it's so nice to be back.

"Hey," She whispers, sitting up and Drew sweeps her curly bangs away from her face, "Hey."

_"All of me_

_Loves all of you_

_All your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect_

_Imperfections"_

He's singing quietly.

"Because music is her therapy.

It keeps her from insanity

And If she ever needs to breathe

Just song a simple melody,"

That's the damn thought that has to run through my head at the moment.

Drew sits up, his hand sliding on the back of her neck to pull their faces together.

" So did you or did you not find yourself a boy?"

Emilia smiles, her brown eyes staying on his nose, "Maybe?"

"What's that suppose to mean? " Drew says in a mock offended voice, putting his hand on his bare chest.

She rolls her eyes, pulling his hands into hers.

"I still, might think, I'm falling for you." I could have laughed at that. It'd be cold and bitter.

"Well then I guess," his hand slips into the pocket of his PJ's, "You'd want to marry me?"

He holds up a ring, it's bronze and shiny. The word 'Queen' carved into the side.

Her eyes light up, the edge of her lip pulling up into a smirk as she tries not to smile.

She holds out her hand, letting him slide the ring on, and they share a kiss.

And she laughs, "I guess I do,"

And it's a silent agreement, that this isn't for ever, that they'll find love, but not within each other.

**-xox**

Dean finds himself worrying about Castiel for the third time today.

He's installing new countertops, the ones Hailey pointed out when Emilia had dragged everyone along to buy a refrigerator.

And he knows he shouldn't be thinking of Castiel this much, because he didn't love the angel. He wasn't gay.

But it was probably just the quiet house, he thought to himself brushing a hand through his light brown hair. Sam should be home tonight.

The trip into a frozen lake hadn't exactly been good for Sam, nor had the girls leaving. And alcohol being constant therapy, going on a case a little tipsy hadn't seemed to cross Sam as a bad thing. Well he deserves it, Dean thinks bitterly.

**-xox-**

"Gabriel, let me in our damn house." Hailey bites bitterly.

"Oh, so it's ours again?"

Other then that they eat dinner in peace and then Hailey feels something slide into her leg.

A box?

"Um, Gabriel? This box kinda... moved."

"Open it," He sways and theres an amused sparkle in his eyes.

She picks it up, weary, thinking it's another prank. Opening the top, a soft ball of fur crashes into her, "Ruff!"

A dog? Her face lits up into an instant smile. "He's adorable!"

The husky licks her face, bright blue eyes, and full of energy. He wiggles in her arms, barking in excitement.

"Zeus," She declares after a moment.

Gabriel hums in agreement, setting the dog on the table.

"There's one more surprise," He drops onto one knee, pulling out a velvet red box.

"Gabriel, you are not-!" She squeaks in excitement.

"Okay," He twirls back up, "I won't."

"Get back on the knee, bitch!" She screams, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He chuckles, doing that exactly and opening the box. Its beautiful, a silver ring, with a pair of angel wings, that look as his, as the diamond. Infact its made out of diamond. Damn.

**-xoxo-**

"Hey I think you're the famous nurse around here?" The voice was so very familiar as Delanie poked her head over the counter.

Curtis was grinning crossed arms.

She smiled, her cheeks reddening, "Hey, you get yourself shot?"

She leaned forward, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought you might be hungry."

Delanie points to the clock, "8:30, you got my apartment number right?"

"Yep, it's a date,"

**XOX**

"Stop!" a shrill scream caught dead in the night from a girl pinned against the brick wall.

It was dark, she could barely catch his face. The rain was pouring hard, and there was no way she could escape from this grip.

And she really would have tried, if it weren't for the gun on her head.

If it weren't for the lips on her skin, fingers in her hair.

"St-op," She choked, well aware of the tears falling from her eyes.

"You're going to love it, don't worry," His smug voice was drowning her thoughts, he roughly shoved her against the wall, skin scraping as he threw her shirt to the ground.

"Stop! Please?" The whisper, barely audible as they could hear cars zoom past.

"Oh darling, I haven't even started."

Delanie shook herself, trying to force a heavy body away from her, and she almost won.

If it weren't for the click of the gun, "You really want to try me?"

She shook her head fast, matted blonde hair shaking and a abused lip quivering at his cold gaze.

"Hey, get off her!" The defensive voice of Curtis. You forgot, he was suppose to meet you here.

Curtis lunged for the man with the gun, and click. boom. crash.

Blood dripping from his forehead, mouth lay open. Curtis dead on the floor.

This is my fault, I had set them up and now she's going to find out. I didn't need her finding out, then it'll have to be her that sets of the Key.

I don't need this now.

But it's too late, the man who had trapped her pushes his lips roughly against hers.

'Dammit, you see what you did Delanie?

I actually had a chance with him, and now he's dead.

I'm going to have a kid, or killed at this point.' She thinks, trying not to cry anymore but it's really hard.

And suddenly she's not sure what happening, but she feels pain slicing through her and sudden her vision is just green light.

And when she can see again, the attacker has fallen to the floor, eyes burned out as if he saw an angel.

Delanie turns around, expecting Emilia or Hailey to be there. But no, and that's when she feels the soft brush of a feather against her shoulder.

And the corner of her eye seemed to catch one, baby blue tickling her skin.

No.

She reached her hand back, brushing soft feathers.

And they were short and small how Emilia explained new wings to be.

It couldn't be.

She wasn't.

Was she

Possibly... an

Angel?


	18. Chapter 18: Key To Red

Warning to prepare yourself for Ch.19 because its the longest, funniest, weirdest, and saddest thing I've written And am still writing...

But my friends bugging me so short little chapter 18 :)

Ch.18

"Hey Dean," Delanie sighed, slinking down against her wall. It had been a year since they left and it was nice to her from him.

She liked the monthly calls.

"Hey Lane." There was a tinge of alcohol in the mans voice.

"How are you?"

"Good... we've been hunting. A Wendigo yesterday, think Sam might have found a girl."

"Ohhh, don't tell Emilia,"

Dean chuckled in response, the sound of papers shuffling.

"Dean," Castiel gravely voice interrupts there conversation.

"Cas, I'm here to," Delanie warns, knowing about their 'relationship.

Or whatever you want to call it.

There's the sound of walking, and soft murmuring. "Guys?" Delanie presses cautiously.

"Delanie, Sam was in the hospital..."

Cas says, and she can hear muffled crying behind him.

"And?" The word is trapped in her throat.

"He's alive... but he's in a coma."

"Oh my God, Cas. What happened?"

Castiel goes into an explaination about after the wendigo, Sam decided to go out to diner with the girl they saved. She turned out to be a vampire, and bashed his head into an iron gate...several times."

"Oh, that's horrible! Should I come down. I know its been a year but..."

"You'll be giving up everything, Delanie "

"I know... I really miss it though. No, I'm not possessed I miss being a hunter."

"A month, well have you room ready."

"Alright, Castiel. One month, I'll call you then.

/

Dean was laying out on the couch, Castiel laying on top of him, Deans hands tangled in the dark brown hair.

"Cas..." Dean said quietly.

"We've ignored it Dean, for a year."

"I'm sorry... but you know I need you,"

As soon as he's done with the sentence Cas is gone with a flutter of wings and Dean groans.

/

The second Gabriel's back from work he's heading to the bedroom. Hailey isn't due home for another hour and he decides its best to get some sleep.

He kicks off his shoes, throwing his jacket into his closet. Gabriel's bajery has been doing great this year. He did close it down when they found out about Sam to visit Dean and Castiel, but one week back and it was busier then ever.

Gabriel turns on the lights, noticing her.

Hailey's naked, her body wrapped in the sheets, dipping a little to low on her chest and cut off a little to early under her hips.

Her hair is thrown across her shoulders, it had finnaly grown out from the picxie cut she was sporting.

The blue highlights and dark hair shown against her pale skin and her eyes twinkled in lust and mischief.

/

Delanie sighs, setting down at the coffee shops table. Blue Eyes, what she called the man was spotted there again. With his cowboy hat covering his face, and his deep soothing voice.

Boy, he could sing.

And then suddenly someone's sits in front of her. "Mind if I join you?" And fucking no way, she thinks.

Because that's Blue Eyes.

The cowboy hat is set aside, and his face is gorgeous. Its a nice tan, barely there but noticeable, and thick eyelashes that catch her eye.

There are a few dark freckles on his body, and her breathe hitches because he's giving her the most charming look ever.

"No, go ahead,"

'Why did I have to say that?' She whines in her head. No going back now.

He talks to her for awhile, he's just visiting the town to sing every weekend, where she grew up, his family.

"How about we get out of here?" There's definitely a twinkle in his eye when he asks the question.

"Sure, " She replies easily, trying not to let the anticipation soar yet as she pushes the wooden chair back, and pulls s messenger back over her head.

She comes dace to face with a black motorcycle, and she takes interest in the purple handles, and then she sees it.

Drew, she now learned, has two helmets. Ones black, with a neon blue design running through it, the second -oh.

It hits her hard- the second one is another black helmet, a bright pink wavy design flying through it and a flower on the side, shining through

-A girlfriend.

Yet, Drew didn't strike her as a cheater. Maybe it was just a friend.

Hopefully.

The ride around was relaxing as they joked, talked about her job, and their plans for the future, other things like that.. Halfway through the day, Drew took her for lunch in his apartment then they get ice cream from a truck. Its after dinner time when he takes her home, exchanging numbers and hoping to do this again.

"See you later," Delanie calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

XOX

"This is not okay," Dean yells, holding a gun to Castiel head, "You can't just..."

Castiel sighs, "Dean. I'm sorry for kissing you. I know your not gay."

"Cas I just..."

Dean drops the gun, grunting in frustration.

"I'll see you later," He slams the door behind him and Sam pokes his head into the room.

"Hes an ass,"

Castiel raises an eyebrow, turning to Sam. The hunter shrugs, placing a laptop by Castiel side.

It's a picture of a bridge, one that's old and worn down.

"Sara Jonsen, 23 year old girl apparently torn to shreada just outside of Kansas. The only thing the killer left behind is a green brooch. No fingerprints, or anything.

Castiel leans forward, eyes focusing on the brooch.

" That symbol," he blinks again in disbelief.

Sam tilts his head slightly.

Cas takes a shaky breath his eyes traveling to Sam, "Its the symbol of The Pure Key."

"Emilia?" Sam whispors.

"And underneath it. A basket."

"Hm?"

"We need to call Hailey,"

Sam's failing the number placing the phone on speaker, and the call clicks instantly.

"Heeeey bitches," Hailey calls.

"Hailey, its Red."

There's a deathly silence entering the room after Castiel words.

"Hailey?" Cas prods.

"I..."

Sam shakes his head, not sure what to be making of the conversation.

"Who's Red?"

None of them notices the creaking of the door.

"She kidnapped my sister. Some girl in a red cape, its the whole reason Im hunting. To find her. To find the truth,"

Hailey whispers, and you can hear her voice breaking.

"I think I found the thing that took Elizabeth," Deans voice enters and they turn to find him holding an old map.

And a rusty old key


	19. Chapter 19: His Name Was Hunter

I think I'm happy for her, its nice to know she could move on. That she had a shoulder to lean on, and a caffe to work at. Paris, her little girl dream.

Then again, its been a year since she left.

"No more tears

Dry your eyes

Hold on tight

Rest your head

It's just another endless night..."

Then tan brunette sang, a red head sitting next to her strumming her old guitar.

Emilia was sitting on a stage in a small cafe. She took a long shaky breathe as the readhead was, strumming a few cords:

"Hold my hand

Close your tired eyes

It's not right, trying to save you, ba-by"

Suddenly a warm deep voice rang through her years and she was greeted by Deans emerald eyes:

"I know there's no way out, believe me I've tried

But, love, we can figure this out

I'm alright by your side

We've only learned how to live

Not how to strive

To strive,"

The girl grinned, he found her, and closed her eyes softly, "Hold my hands Close your tired eyes

It's not right, pretending it's all fine-"

There voices met up creating a solid sweet duet, and the audience was clearly amused.

"You're not all alone,

I'm here for you

We don't have to be over.

I dont want us to

This is all that were made of

This is why we have to save us

Your not alone, I'm here for you

We don't have to be over,

I don't Want us to

This is all that were made of

Our love is bold

And painted in gold "

The guitar strummed twice.

"Painted in gold" She echoed quietly, pulling him into a hug. The audience cheered and clapped, as the friends took a bow.

XOX

"Dean why are you here?" Emilia laughed, her eyes bright. She looked happy.

I shouldn't be doing this, Dean thought quietly to himself.

He offered her a smile, "Sammy misses you. " The girl rolled her eyes, "Tell him to move on."

"Hey, rude. Everyo me thought it was time to catch up."

"I'll text you my address for dinner. See you?"

"Well be there,"

Dean left the cafes and the girl made her way back to the stage for one more dong.

XOX

"Come in," Emilia says, pulling the door open. It was a big surprise to find out she'd escaped to a mansion in Paris.

The foyer was a shiny white marble, stretches out to the glass sunroof. Emilia's heels tapped across the floor as she walked, the gang of hunters followering her into the dining room.

There was a long oak table, covered in a dark velvety table cloth, painted glasses of wine lined with each glass plate.

In the center of the table was a steak, juice covering the pink meat. Castiel grabbed her shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"Were family, you don't have to impress us,"

"But you deserve better," She whispered, walking to her seat.

"Hey Queen, have you seen the red wine?" A deep voice called out.

Delanie and Emilia flinched at it before Emilia called back, "Top shelf to the right, Drew."

Delanies eyes widened, because Emilia had Blue Eyes over. How? What?

He came out of the room, and damn, he was holding the wine bottle, wearing a white button up shirt pulled back to reveal his elbows.

His black jeans were tight on his body, and the red bandana he had tied around his neck was the same color as Emilia's dress.

Emilia cleared her throat, "Um guys, this is Drew."

Castiel mouth opened but Emilia's cold gaze shut it as Drew pulled into the seat beside her.

"Are you actually going to introduce me?" Drew said, amusement lingering in his eyes as she turned her death glare to him.

He smirked, holding out his hand to reveal a silver ring, "Emilia's husband."

Castiel looked ecstatic now, as he pulled off a slice of steak, his jaw clenched before he took a bite.

"So when did you two..." Delanie trailed, pouring herself a glass of wine, because she was definitely going to need it.

"I'll explain later," Emilia said quietly, sharing a look with Drew, before returning to her found.

The conversation wasnt steady, bits of things they'd been doing since shed left, and about The Girl In The Red Cape.

After dinner, they decided to go outside, revealing a marvelous garden and a swimming pool.

Emilia was sitting against the beach chair, talking to Castiel while Dean and Sam continued a swimming competition with Hailey as the refree and Delanie was talking to Drew.

It was all going well until Delanie got pushed into the water, her clothes soaking as she did. Drew laughed, as she aimed a punch his way.

"Shouldn't have took my damn cake from me, bitch."

Delanie huffed, grabbing his leg and pulling him towards the pool. He let out a frightened squeak as the ground under disappeared and he fell in with a splash.

"Y'all are losers," Hailey laughed, canningballing into the water.

Emilia wrinkled her nose in disguest.

Sam then swung her up, dangling her above the water.

"Sam, put me down!" She shrieked.

Sam grinned, "Whatever you say," loosing his grip on her.

"Sam fucking Winchester, do NOT drop me in the water,"

"Is that a rule?" He chuckled, letting go, only to dive it into the water to pick her up.

"Bitch,"

XOX

Drew was leaned against the terrace, midnight glowing around him as a gentle breeze shook the night sky.

Delanie slid onto the deck, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold wood.

Drew turned to face her, taking in the white nightgown and her tied up hair.

"What brings madame Delanie out here?"

"Du-la-nee? You speak French too?"

Drew chuckled, "Ah, no but Emilia's always talking about you."

Delanie raised an eyebrow.

"All good things," Drew said, pausing for a suspicious look.

Delanie scoffed, "I wouldn't expect it."

"Oh please she loves to go on and on about her little blonde with the nice ass who takes her hunting,"

"Nice ass, huh?"

"Not my words, hers."

"So your saying my ass isn't nice?"

"Oh, no. Its fine. Damn."

Delanie toppled over with laughter, as Drew's face flushed red. He turned around to face the Paris wind.

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either."

Drew blushed even harder, now raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

She was red now, trying to hide her face as she went to the rail.

"Its a beautiful sight isn't it?" Drew whispered.

Delanie turned her head to look at him, but he was already looking at her.

"Its amazing," She agrees, not tearing her eyes from his.

They both step forward, Drew cupping her face. He leans in, his lips barely an intch away from hers.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks in barely a whisper.

" Please," She says, her eyes fluttering closed as their lips meet.

Except his gone way to fast, and she finds a readheaded boy holding a knife to her throat.

"Your Delanie, right?"

Before she can move the redhead is dead, Drew pulling a blade from his back. An angel blade.

Emilia's?

Suddenly a fist collides with Delanie, the blonde jumping back in pain before she kicks out to the dainty figure.

This girl is dressed in a purple cape, and her arm reaches out, magic forcing Delanie against the wall.

Delanie can't breathe, the purple caped girl is choking her with magic, and Delanies vision is slowly going black.

Suddenly, just before the world goes black, a golden cape stabs the purple right in the heart.

Beep.

Beep.

Delanies eyes fly open, to find herself in a bedroom, thick red sheets and cold air surrounding her.

Pain is burning in her lungs as she tries to take a breath.

Turning her head to her right, she noticed Hailey and Emilia discussing something in hushed voices.

Emilia's eyes caught her own, "Your awake."

The brunette strode towards Delanie, places a hand on her for head, and grabbing a glass of water from the shelf next to her.

Emilia tips the glass against her lips, and the blonde drinks slowly, letting the cold water releave her throat.

"Those were angels," Emilia cleared, as she set the drink down, "We haven't seen them before but we know one thing..."

"They're from the future," Hailey declared after a moment, "And whoever sent them obviously doesn't want you alive,"

Haha, nope. I really don't want her alive.

"What about the girl in the golden cape?" Delanie croaked.

"That," Emilia said quietly, "She got away, no idea who she is. Yet."

Yes you do, Emilia, don't lie to them.

"And Drew?" Delanie asked, her voice still gravely.

"He..." Hailey trailed and tears sparked in Emilia's eyes, the venazaulen girl leaving the room.

"He didn't make it," Hailey whispered.

Delanie could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, "Who killed him?"

Hailey looked away, "The Girl In In The Red Cape"

Delanies jaw dropped in shock.

And she couldn't speak, her vision blurring with tears. Drew's dead.

XOX

One day since he died.

Emilia sat on the edge of the window pane, singing If I Die Young quietly, braiding flowers together as Sam sat beside her, braiding her hair.

"Is Castiel back?" Sam asks as Hailey walks into the house, dressed in a fancy powersuit.

"No, I just got out. Finding the Leugue of Angels is hard."

Sam sighed looking at Emilia, "He'll be okay, Em. Once we find them, they'll help us."

Drew is a Emilia's guardian angel, they were married for protection because as long as Drew is bonded towards Emilia they can't kill him.

He's wanted for crimes. Betrayal and free will. Because he's hiding a key.

And as a guardian angel he shouldn't be able to die with Emilia dying, and visa versa. But there's no way he's alive.

And Emilia isn't dead.

After Castiel gets back they're backing for the trip.

The flight back to the bunker was long. And there was no talking between the group. Delanie sat by Hailey, Dean on the other side, both girls on there phone or sharing a meal.

While Dean worked on the big hunt.

Whatever killed Elizabeth was dying.

Castiel is sitting by Emilia, Sam on the other side. The girl is on her SurfacePro, typing away about some perfect night.

And Sam's definitely not reading over her shoulder, one arm dropped around her shoulders.

And Deans definitely not sneaking look at Cas. The angel who fell asleep against the window of the plane. But there's no talking.

When the plane lands, they drive to the bunker, only the sound of AC DC, Kansas &amp; Asia playing.

When they pull up, everyone's ready to sleep. They suitcases sent brought in as everyone shuffles to there room.

Dean pulls Castiel into his, saying they need to talk, and Sam forces his way into Emilia's. They really do need to talk.

XOX

Emilia woke to a knocking on the door. Managing to untangle herself from Sams body, she adjusted her white shirt, then put on slippers.

She shuffled down stairs in Hello Kitty pajama pants, Sam and Dean now behind her. Delanie ducked out of her room to join them.

Knock knock.

Emilia opened the door to find a small green lizzard at the door, in the blunk of an the lizzard had turned into a woman in a tight blonde ponytail. The same green scale color now a streak in her hair.

"Hello, my name is Angelina."

Emilia nodded, " Emilia Rose."

"I'm working for the Supernatural Children Orphan Orginization, and this -" She motioned to the empty air beside her before realizing no one was there.

Grunting she pulled the little boy closer to her so Emilia could see him. The boy, who's blonde hair and fermiliar face tugged at Emilia's curiosity, looked up shyly.

"Would be Hunter Tylerson Oakley. The son of Hudson Oakley "

Hudson.

Emilia bit back surprise, she hasn't heard that name since...

(( The brunette woke up, Her curly chocolate hair waving in her face. She groaned as the sunlight made its way to her eyes, "Hey babe," She turned her head back to the body in the bed. His dark brown hair pouring over his face and his chocolatey eyes meeting her.

"You leaving today?" She sighed, "I'm sorry Hudson, You know I have to," The boy sighed, pulling her into a kiss

"A shower, get dressed, breakfast, then we can say goodbye."

"Take care of Hunter?"

"Always,"))

Emilia blinked at the kid.

"Dean. Sam. Out now." They tore of, scared from the tone of her voice.

Delanie looked at her friend a little nervous, "Is everything okay?"

Angelina sighed, pushing the boy forward.

"Is Hudson... Okay?" Emilia said, dropping to one knee and pulling the boy into a hug.

Delanie's eyes widened, who the hell was that kid.

"I'm afraid not, Hudson got in a crash... he's in a coma but not dead. Chance of survival high - thank God."

Emilia nodded, "Th-the boys name is still..." "Hunter Oakley, "

Ms. A nodded, "4 years old."

And that's when it hit Delanie - as the tears started rolling down her friends face. That loneliness Emilia had, the nightmares of some boy named Hunter, the flinching at the mention of kids.

Hunter was her son.

"Mom?" Hunter whispered , clenching on to the girl.

XOX

"Who is he?" Dean and Sam demanded the second Delanie walked into there room. Emilia was cooking, singing songs, smiling.

"Hunter. "

"And?" Sam pressed on.

"Emilias son," As soon as she finished the sentence - Sam looked like he just got stabbed, Dean looked petrified and Hailey was smirking.

"Did you know about this?" Delanie demanded. "Not until recently - that girls an open book in her sleep."

Sam stepped in front of Delanie, "What do you mean son?"

Delanie sighed and shook her head, "Sorry Sammy," The boy clenched his jaw, walking into the kitchen.

Dean cleared his throat, "Son as in...?"

"Son, Dean. Her kid, blood."

"A son? You have a child and you didn't tell me! " Sam yelled

"Calm down, Sam. I didn't mean too, okay? It was a hookup. If I ever wanted kids, they'd be with you, okay? But Hunter needs someone. Someone who's family. I have missed the last 3 years of his life, Sam. I'm not leaving him now."

XOX

The amount of moonlight that crept into the room was just enought to illuminate the bodies tangled together in the bed.

One man, with messy hair as black as the night sky, eyes closed in peace, but when open as blue as the oceans. Scruff covering his chin, and a pair of grey boxers the only thing on him.

The other, a worn old T-shirt, dark black boxers. His light hair shining as his eyes, which are green as emeralds as they fluttered awake.

A splitting headache.

I have to hold back a laugh, it was unfair of Emilia and Delanie to force them to this drunken state...

But funny as hell.

The house reeks of alcohol tonight, while Hunter is fast asleep in his bed. Emilia's drunk as hell, still giggling in Sam's bed making sex jokes.

I'm pretty sure Sam's about ready to kill her, his face redder then a cherry. But its kind of nice, the way her head rests in his shoulder and he holds her around the waist.

Its killing me that I can't make some retort about their marriage. They're still friends, just friends for now. And I'll I know is I'm leaving in ten minutes. I can't kill Delanie, I've actually thought this through, and I'm still alive. Right?

So the fact that...

Oh never mind.

Then theres Hailey and Gabriel. Its nice to see them together...

And Delanie and Drew? After his...

I can't change the past.

XOX

They're still quite a dysfunctional family. I still love them.

Dean wakes with a start, freaking out to find Castiel next to him, and clothes littered on the floor.

Hes just thinking 'shit. I slept with an angel'

You know, its really could sitting out here on the terrace, with nothing but an AC DC t-shirt and grey boxers.

Something catxhes my eye, a blonde girl at the door who looks vagueally fermilliar. Hailey unlatches the lock, a grin falling on her face. "Hey Mitchelle, your wife's in the other room."

Ah, Michelle. I remember her, she'd stop by a few times when I was younger. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied back, bangs swept away from her face revealing her hazel eyes.

They walk into the living room welcomed by the troublesome trio:

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand," Delanie coaxes as Emilia puts on a pout.

Delanies tosses her a beer, "Its football your never gonna understand."

Emilia rolls her eyes, falling onto her side and sweeping over the headboard of the couch. Michelle fell into the seat next to her, taking a sip of her wine.

Emilia raises an eyebrow, trying not to show her smile, anxresting her head on the blondes lap, "Oh my God, batmans back. How was New York?"

Michelle pulled in a breathe, "Hey. It was great."

"Emilia's wife returns," Delanie chides, exchanging a hug with Michelle.

"Wife?" Sam groans.

Emilia laughs, "Michelle this is Sam Winchester, my...uh..."

"Boy...friend?" Sam finishes.

"Um yeah that-"

Delanie bursts out laughing right there, "You guys are so terrible. You've been in love for years, and your struggling to say your dating. I swear,"

The blonde chuckles, taking a sip of her beer. Sam glares at her.

"Michelle is my middle school wife, so yeah. We're hunting partners. She's a time lord,"

"Doctor who?" Sam asks, making Michelle green, "The real deal."

"She came to help us find Cape Girl," Delanie explained.

"So sense we have an extra hand, feel free to have your way with Emilia." Delanie chided.

Emilia tubbled off of the couch, her and Sam's faces burning a bright red.

"No, guys I mean it. They're are condoms in Sam's drawer and I'm sure Emilia has some pretty lingetine to show you,"

The couple were practicly burning now.

"Delanie I fucking hate you," Emilia muttered, burying her fave in her hands.

Sam sinks down on his knees, "I don't think that's a bad idea, sugar," He whispers in Emilia's ears.

Michelle smirks, "Looks like we have a winner."

Emilia groans, "Fucking hate you all."


	20. Chapter 20: Meet The Kitten

**Ch.20: Meet The Kitten**

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my bæ, thatgirlinthemythologyaisle for editing this story. Please check her out :D **

**Sorry I haven't updated...**

**-•°•°•°•°•-**

Emilia rolled out of Sam's bed.

"Where you going?" Sam muttered, tossing the blankets off himself.

"I have to go attend to my child, Sam. We can't all be dead-beat dads."

Sam looked confused at her,"I don't have a child…"

"Bitch, please. With all the women you've slept with," She called, skipping out the door.

"well-you...shut up." Sam gave her the famous Winchester bitchface

"Oh I'm sooo scared," Emilia chuckled, before running down the stairs.

As soon as she stepped down, the bunker's door flew off, landing on top of the war table. There a girl stood, with dirty-blonde hair, glasses and a tank-top and pants as white as pearls.

Out of breath, hunched over, panting as sweat stuck to her body. Dean instantly grabbed a gun, pointing it at the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"Maria Blackwood. A familiar." At that moment, the blonde girl shrunk into a tiny kitten. It had a smushed face, with curious sparkling eyes, a light cream tabby pelt on the top, with darker orange stripes, and a white underbelly as pure as the snow.

Dean stiffened,"Seriously? Another witch coven with familiars?" He said exasperatedly "God, I hate witches…"he muttered.

Maria spun around, transforming back into her human form.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

Maria bit her lip, " I heard you've been looking for a girl named Red."

Delanie and Emilia pulled a gun from their boots, stepping closer.

"Who told?"

"His name was Hudson..."

Emilia dropped her gun, mouth falling open in surprise.

Maria looked up cautiously, "The day he got in a coma a pre-written letter was delivered to my door. It talked about a girl he loved, who left him four years ago,"

Emilia looked away, sweeping her gun into her hand.

"I told me if he got the letter, he was dead or in a coma. He was driving to find me once he found about the murder,"

Dean knit his eyebrows, "Murder of who?" he asked.

Maria gave him a shrug, "Logan, he's a warlock,"

Dean gave Emilia a pointed look.

There was a short silence before recognition hit Hailey and Emilia's faces.

"Wait," Emilia squealed, a grin breaking out, "Hailey's middle school boyfriend? And your a familiar? Logan's a warlock!" the girl burst out laughing.

Maria shrugged,"Well, he mostly just used the witch powers to make him a 'chick magnet' as he put it. I personally think he just used it to make other guys jealous or something." Maria looked around, "So where is Hailey? Or my new master."

Hailey walked forward, "I'm guessing Logan asked you to find me if he died?"

"He said you could take care of me, as I help you with the case. And since I'm helping with the case, you have to take me somewhere,"

"And that would be?"

"An academy for wizardry,"

Hailey shrugged, turning to Dean who nodded. He knew they'd need help with this case.

Maria rolled her eyes,"So are you going to take me in as your familiar, or what?"

Hailey thought for a moment,"hmmmm….mayyyybeeee…"

Maria gave her a bitch face,"Are you serious? You seriously won't take a servant that is very loyal and will do anything to please her master because technically it's related to witchcraft or whatever."

Hailey shrugged,"What if I keep wanting to use the witch spells and stuff? I could get addicted." Hailey mocked "No, you can't get addicted. Also you don't have to exactly practice witchcraft, just you have to say a spell than…" Maria blushed

"than….what?"Emilia asked curious to what has got the girl blushing."uhm...than you have to seal it with..a..kiss.." Maria said quickly, her face getting very pink.

Hailey's faces was as bright as a tomato and Emilia was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Dean was whooping and hollering and chanting "kiss" about a million times.

Sam and Delanie were cheering with him, standing up on the table.

"So where's the spell?" she said quickly without looking directly at Maria."Here's the incantation." Maria handed Hailey a piece of paper with the words written out.

"All you have to do is speak them than...you know...than we're good."Maria smiled

Hailey started reading the words off the paper. When she finished she looked at Maria anxiously. She got close to Maria and quickly kissed her and drew back. Maria suddenly was engulfed in white light than she was back to normal.

"That kiss was lame!" Emilia called out. Hailey rolled her eyes "So..uh...are we good?". Maria looked at the collar around neck"yep." She said thankfully. The girl turned back into a kitten and jumped on Dean's shoulder and sat down.

**XOX**

**THE CADILLACS SIDE **

Emilia was first to leave the car, telling Hunter to stay put as Delanie locked the doors.

The headed into the vintage shop, finding only two people standing at the register.

One was an women, dressed up in a pointy suit, pounds of makeup, and a tight slick ponytail.

The other a young adult, in old torn clothes and tears stricken on her face.

"I'm sorry, you don't have enough money. It's not my damn fault, just get the hell out of my shop!" The cashier shrieked.

Emilia handed the cashier a stolen debit card, "I'll pay for it all."

The young women gasp, "Oh my God, thank you so much."

Delanie smiled, handing the young women a check for $10,000.

"I'm Mela," Delanie introduced herself, as where she took the money from.

"And I'm Felicity," Emilia said doing the same before handing the young woman a fake police ID.

"We're going to have to ask you a few questions,"

Once the cashier had handed the lady her bags, Emilia and Delanie carried bags to the young women's alleyway.

This was pitiful.

"Hey Mela, don't you think you could grab her bed from the store down the street, while I interview her?"

"Of course," Delanie said, walking away.

"Have you seen a girl around here," Emilia asked, "She wear a red cape, covering all of her body except leather brown boots."

"I have," The woman said after a moment, "It was a couple nights ago, she walked around as if she was looking for someone or something. I fell asleep after that, sorry"

**THE IMPALAS SIDE**

First out of the Impala was Sam, than Dean, than Hailey, last was Cas who was holding Maria on his lap."I like your new cat Hailey. But where did you get her?" Cas asked clearly not knowing that Maria was a familiar."Also, why did you bring her along?"

Hailey, Sam, and Dean were snickering"Cas can you put her down for a second?" Hailey asked grinning. "Uh sure." Cas set her down and she turned back to a person. "Hey blue" Maria got closer to Cas. Cas blushed and looked at Dean confused. Dean and Hailey tried hard not to laugh.

Cas, Dean, Hailey, Sam, and Maria walked into the store. "We should each go to the cashier's, one person could go to the manager." Sam suggested.

"Nose goes!" Hailey squeaked first, the others followed until Sam said it last. Sam gave them the bitchface then walked off to find the others went off to ask the cashier's.

Dean saw a tall blonde cashier and grinned. He turned to Cas and mouthed the word 'score'. He walked off toward her direction. Hailey went to the nearest cashier. The other two took the remaining cashier's.

First to come back was Cas, next Maria, than Hailey and Dean, lastly Sam. "Anyone got anything?" Cas asked. Maria and Hailey shook their heads no, Dean held up a slip of paper triumphantly "A phone number!" He smiled devilishly. He looked at the others and slid the number into his pocket "uh..no cape girl though"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I found something interesting. The manager said she hadn't seen anyone that described anyone like the girl in the red cape. Until we went over the security tapes and she remembered that someone had snuck into the store a couple nights ago after dark while the manager was staying to finish up paperwork. They didn't seem to steal anything but were still kicked out for trespassing after dark." Sam paused

"So other than having a sighting of the cape girl what's the importance of this?"Dean asked impatiently.

"Well thats the thing, ever since the hood girl has snuck in here the store has been plagued by bad luck, people stealing food, people slipping on wet floors and sueing because their were no signs up saying to be careful, etc. A 60 year old woman had a heart attack looking at a jar of jelly"Sam explained

After a while the gang meet up, discussing all they knew.

-•°•°•°•°•-

" I'm never going to see him again..." Delanie whispered, closing her eyes.

"Well we could see him if we had a potion but the way to make that? There's only one animal left in the world to make it and that would take us years."

Suddenly there were hands pressed against Delanies mouth, keeping the girl from screaming as the figure pulled her away, tossing her into the wall and knocking her out.

The girl with the golden cape.

"God, do you have to be so violent?" Emilia turned to the covered figure.

The figure stayed silent, pulling a knife from her leather boot, and holding it out.

"You're so reckless sometimes," Emilia whispered, grabbing the knife, and cutting her wrist.

The caped girl held out a pot filled with a deep blue liquid, letting Emilia drip blood into it.

Emilia pulled a bandage from her pocket, covering the cut on her wrist.

She took the pot," This better work, I don't pay you for crap."

The caped girl snorted, putting her blade away.

"Thanks, drag her back where she was."

The caped girl grabbed Delanie, slinging the blonde over her shoulder and walking to the coach and dumping her onto it.

Emilia sighed, dumping the pots liquid onto Drew's dead body. The boy gasped, pure light streaming from his body and he was filled with life.

"Emma?" He yelled, because he knew he was dead.

Or should have been.

Emilia nodded to the caped girl, "Wipe their memories, all of them. He never died, don't fucking mess this up."

"When have I ever?" The girl responded, dropping a box in Emilia's hand.

"Give this to your friend," she nodded to the blonde.

"Shit, 10 years. 10 years and now you're giving this to me? How the fuck do you remember I wanted this."

The caped girl shrugged, wiping Drew's memory before punching him into the wall.

"I said knock people out, not kill them again."

"Shut up babe," She erased Delanies memory and she walked away.

"What?" Delanie groaned, waking up.

"You fell asleep," Emilia shrugged, playing it off easily before tossing Delanie the box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out,"

Delanie rolled her eyes, opening the case. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Who'd you kill to get this?"

She held up a necklace, the chain made from pure gold and the symbol outline in diamond. It was a yang symbol, made from pure Ruby.

"Open the Locket," Emilia whispered.

Delanie raised an eyebrow, flicking it open to find a small key.

"What's it to?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out,"

"So the map leads us to Texas, right?" Emilia asks, holding out the item Dean had found.

"Yeah, and I'm sure whatever it leads us to the key goes to,"

"That's not right,"

"How would you know?"

"That spot in Texas, I've been there its a camp from an... old friend."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, it was a bit. Her name was Stella, that's her shop there. Its a hunters inn so..." Emilia stops talking there.

"... I'd be the perfect place to target," Hailey finishes in a whisper."

"Oh no," Dean groans, picking up his Impala keys, "We leave tomorrow."

"What about Hunter?" Sam asks and Emilia looks up at him, blushing slightly as she smiles.

"I've got someone,"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "You know to many people,"

Emilia shrugs, turning back to Dean.

"So the key..."

Delanie blinks at the table, "You think it's a trap? Reds not stupid why would she leave a key and a map there,"

"The map wasn't reckless, it was torn up and crumbled, under shelf. I straightened it out as much as I can, but it was not a trap,"

"So where'd you find the key?" Hailey asks, the key on her hand as she studied it.

"Wait, hold up." Emilia snatched the key from her friends hand, looking at the symbols graved in it, "How the hell did I not see this before,"

"See what?" Dean asked but Emilia was running up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Hailey yelled following her up.

Emilia was inside the girls room, searching through Hailey's closet.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Hailey groaned.

"Where's the box?"

"What box!?"

"The one your mom gave you when you were little, she said a blonde girl sold it to her in Paris, the big wood box we could never open?"

Hailey's mouth falls open, and she runs out of the room, to Hunter's room. The box is in his closet. Emilia and Hailey both lift it, carrying it down stairs.

Sam noticed the struggle they were having, and quickly moved to help them, bringing the box to the table.

Emilia showed them the pattern in the key matched the pattern on the lock. Opening the box, revealing a big map.

"Give me Texas," Dean says, and Sam passies him the paper. Dean studies it, grabbing a red marker and matches the dots.

"So what are they?" Sam says after a minute,"

Emilia grabs a jar of pins, starting to color code the map, "Red for Hunters inn,"

"Blue for Academy," Delanie says, pushing a pin into the school her mother use to teach.

"Gold for cases," Dean says, deciding to help in.

"Green for restaurants," Sam says marking what he can.

"Hang on," Delanie whispers, and the group leans back.

She places a silver one on the bunker and grabs a sharpie, she starts connecting the dots stopping every once and awhile to look at the symbol on the key.

"There's one empty spot," Sam whispers.

"We need to get there,"

"That's New York City," Emilia whispers.

Sam shoots Dean a confused look, as Hailey shoots one to Delanie.

"Momma?" Hunter's voice finds its way to the room.

"Oh, Hunter." Emilia whispers quietly, dropping onto her knees in front of the boy. She puts on a fake smile, "Hi sweeeeetie."

"Momma when are we gonna see Daddy?"

Emilia's posture drops, but she keeps smiling.

"We're going to drive to him, oke? But you've got to be very good."

Hunter nods, a giant grin on his face and his honey curls shaking on his head.

"The hospital," Delanie catches on, nodding to her friends.

"Auntie De-loo-nie?" Hunter squeals, running over to the blonde girl and tugging on her shirt.

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Can we go play soc-ah?"

Delanie smirks, lifting Hunter up, "Lets gooooo!"

"Ew, I can't believe you taught him soccer," Emilia whined.

-•°•°•°•°•-

"Hey you mind if we stop here for gas, I want a snack?" Delanie asks, nodding her head to a gas station.

Emilia shrugs, turning the wheel and pulling up.

Delanie hops out of the car, pushing the front door open and greeted by the scent of nachos and the sound of little kids screaming.

Groaning, she started walking to the shelves. Her mind quickly crossed with thoughts. What was that key Emilia gave her actually for? It had nothing on it, no patterns or colors except for the bronze it was made from.

Besides, if there was something important about the key it would- Delanie crashed into someone. She fell to the floor only to feel a strong grip pull her up.

"Sorry," The girl apologized, her bright blonde hair waving. Her eyes were a deep hazel that Delanie was instantly drawn to.

Something about those eyes starting making her head spin. Like too much alcohol.

"Um its alright," Delanie snapped out of her trance, studying the girl. She looked kind of familiar. She wore fight white jeans, a black utility belt, leather boots and a golden shirt.

Something clicked in Delanie's mind, because that was definitely the same fabric. The blonde wore gloves of the same. Gold.

The girl with the golden cape.

Could it be?

Suddenly the cape appeared over her and, "Shit my time's run out."

She grabbed on to the belt she wore, her hazel eyes locked with Delanies. The blonde girl sighed, "stay safe"

She vanished in the blink of an eye.


	21. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm no longer going to be using anymore. I've decided I like Wattpad better, it's easier to manage fopr me so my stories will be transferred there soon. This story will be proof read and edit for each chapter before posting, and thank you for ready so far.**

**My wattpad account: ** user/Mysterious_songbird


End file.
